Diosas del Agua
by Nakokun
Summary: Maris, una escritora latinoamericana, llega a la escuela de Yoh, Ana y Manta. La chica parece tener poderes, pero Manta duda. Ana desconfía. Y Len Tao desea a ésa Tigresa de Agua. Para mi gran amiga MG
1. Maris

Diosas del agua

1: Maris

-Soy Marisa Martínez. He llegado a Tokio ayer. Es una ciudad mucho más grande y activa que Buenos Aires, pero igual me gusta. Japón es el país que más me agrada. Empecé con las series de animación, después con sus historietas, luego con su Jpop, más tarde empecé a escribir historias –Fanfics, cuentos y hasta libros- ambientados en éste país, y por último empecé a estudiar su idioma a los nueve años. Fue muy difícil, pero después de cuatro años de estudio logré dominarlo, gracias a mis profesores y algunos libros y programas informáticos que encontré en Internet. Ése fue el último paso hacia mi meta, que he logrado; viajar a Japón. Espero conocer más a fondo su cultura y sus costumbres-

La alumna de intercambio sonrió, después de dejar a todos asombrados. Hablaba muy bien el japonés, incluso imitaba bien el acento. El profesor había dicho que venía de Argentina, en Latinoamérica, donde era una escritora reconocida. Todos se asombraron cuando el profesor dio la noticia, porque algunos de sus cuentos habían llegado a publicarse en revistas de tirada nacional. Empezaron a haber murmullos y cuchicheos en la clase, pero poco después llegó ella, dejando a todos más perplejos que antes.

Miré a Ana y a Yoh. Él también estaba sombrado, algo extraño en él. Ana miraba a Marisa con la misma mirada de siempre, pero creí ver algo más de recelo que de costumbre en su mirada. Cuando la nueva alumna pasó junto a mí, noté que me miraba con unos ojos muy dulces, de color marrón. Su pelo era negro y le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda. Tenía la piel algo bronceada, y creo que me sonrojé.

Ella se sentó en el banco que estaba a mi derecha. Sacó sus cosas y la clase empezó. Creí que tendría algunos problemas en entender nuestro idioma –oral o escrito- pero pasó muy bien la clase de historia, anotando algunos datos. Al final de la clase me tomó del hombro, y esperó que todo salieran. Saludé a Yoh y le dije que me esperara, que ya iba.

-Tú eres Manta Oyamada, ¿verdad?- preguntó Marisa.

-Sí- le respondí asombrado –¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-El profesor pasó lista después de que llegué-

-Oh- me sonrojé. Era cierto, pero, aún así...

-Quisiera pedirte un favor, si no es molestia-

Levanté la vista y le contesté que no era ninguna molestia, siempre y cuando estuviera a mi alcance.

-Quisiera que me ayudaras un poco con la tarea de historia. Sé algo y tengo algunos libros, pero son muy resumidos y no tengo lo suficiente-

-Sí, no hay problema-

-¿Cuándo tenemos la próxima clase de historia?- en verdad, tenía unos ojos hermosos.

-El miércoles- le respondí, tartamudeando un poco. Era lunes.

-¿Puedo ir a tu casa mañana, a la salida de la escuela?-

-Sí, les avisaré a mis padres-

-Muchas gracias. Disculpa, ¿puedo llamarte Manta?-

-Sí, ¿puedo llamarte Marisa?-

-Llámame Maris. Así me dicen mis amigos-

Cuando se fue, me quedé embobado. La verdad es que no sólo sus ojos eran lindos...

"Tal vez ése sea el encanto latino" me dije, y me fui a casa, acordándome que Yoh me esperaba.

-Es bonita, ¿verdad Manta?- me preguntó Yoh, cuando salía de la escuela.

-¡YOH!- me asusté un poco. Estaba todavía pensando en Maris.

-Te quedaste mucho tiempo con ella adentro Manta. Y tú no sueles retrasarte tanto... – me miró de una forma rara.

-Es que ella me pidió ayuda con la tarea de historia... – no podía creerlo. Estaba transpirando más que la primera vez que lo había visto, en el cementerio, en compañía de todos ésos fantasmas.

-Ella es una escritora famosa, y le gusta mucho nuestro país... Sería un buen partido Manta-

-¡YOH! ¡No digas eso!- ahora sí que estaba nervioso.

-¡Manta! ¿Estás bien?- era la voz de Maris. Estaba a mi lado, observándome con preocupación –Te escuché gritar- Sus ojos estaban algo tristes.

-No, nada, es que me encontré con Yoh, es un amigo, pero me sorprendió porque estaba pensando en otra cosa y... – me callé, sin saber cómo seguir. ¿Y si me preguntaba en qué estaba pensando?

-Ah, bueno, me preocupé un poco- se levantó y miró a Yoh -¿Tú eres Yoh Asakura, verdad?-

-Sí, soy yo- Yoh tenía su habitual sonrisa.

-¿Desde cuándo eres amigo de Manta?- Maris se había agachado hasta mi altura.

-Desde hace poco... pero es una excelente persona- respondió Yoh.

-Bueno, espero poder conocerlos más a los dos- dijo Maris, mirando a Yoh y a mí con una sonrisa. Su reloj sonó –Lo siento, pero ya se me hizo tarde- Se levantó y corrió hasta la salida -¡Nos vemos mañana!-

-Llegaron tarde- nos dijo Ana, con una voz especialmente dura. Ya se había sacado su uniforme, y llevaba puesto su vestido negro, su collar azul y su pañuelo rojo en la cabeza.

-Ana, es que me retrasé hablando con la nueva alumna, Yoh me esperó y... – Ana no esperó a que yo terminara.

-Manta, ve a tu casa. Yoh, la cena la prepararás tú, y más te vale que esté deliciosa-

-Pero Ana- empezó Yoh –yo no sé cocinar muy bien... –

-Manta, nos vemos mañana- dijo Ana, cerrando la puerta.

Ésa noche me dormí tarde. Pensaba en la reacción que tuve con Maris... y después lo que habría hecho Ana con Yoh. Supuse que estaba enojada porque Yoh había mirado a Maris con más atención de lo normal... Pero después me dije que no, que debía ser por el retraso. Ana era demasiado estricta, pero sabía que, en el fondo, quería a Yoh.

Me di vuelta en la cama y pensé que en ése día no había visto a Amidamaru. Era raro, pero sospeché que debía estar en casa, ayudando a Yoh. Me quedé con varias dudas en la cabeza, hasta que recordé que no les había dicho a mis padres que Maris vendría la tarde siguiente a estudiar. Salí de la cama y les dejé una nota a mis padres, por si se me olvidaba.

Al día siguiente les avisé a mis padres que Maris vendría a estudiar conmigo a casa.

-Es una alumna nueva de intercambio que vino de Argentina. Es una escritora muy famosa en toda Latinoamérica, y le encanta Japón- les dije.

-Entonces se llevará bien conmigo- dijo mamá –me encantan las buenas lecturas sobre nuestro país. Algunos de sus libros se publicarán en unos meses en Japón, y le agradaron a la crítica-

La conversación siguió, y después me fui a la escuela. Yoh llegó cansado, con ojeras, y supe de inmediato que no había mentido. Era mal cocinero, y Ana lo había obligado a preparar veinticinco veces la cena, o tal vez más, sin contar con su entrenamiento y las tareas domésticas, que por lo usual hacía yo.

-Mejor descansa un poco Yoh, el profesor aún no ha llegado- le dije, palmeándole la espalda. Después e pregunté -¿Y Amidamaru?-

-Ana no lo dejó salir para ayudarme, y por hoy tampoco, al parecer- respondió, medio dormido.

-Hola Manta- me dijo una voz familiar desde la puerta -¿Cómo estás?-

-Hola Maris, estoy bien, ¿y tú?-

-Yo estoy bien, pero parece que Asakura no durmió bien... – dijo, con voz algo apenada.

-Sólo estoy durmiendo un poco... – Yoh apenas se escuchaba.

-Bueno, es temprano. Manta ¿hoy te tocaba asear el salón?-

-Sí, junto con Yoh, pero parece que no podrá... – le respondí.

-Entonces, ¿puedo tomar su lugar?- me preguntó ella.

-Te lo regalo- dijo Yoh, con voz cansada.

- Yoh, toma, esto siempre me ayuda a tener dulces sueños- dijo Maris, sacando unas galletitas cubiertas con un baño blanco y granas de colores. Yoh levantó la cabeza –Las hice yo. Espero que te gusten-

-Gracias- dijo Yoh, y tomó una. Le dio un mordisco y se le dibujó una sonrisa. Se la comió enseguida y después apoyó de nuevo la cabeza sobre el banco, para dormir.

Maris y yo limpiamos rápido el salón, y después nos pusimos a conversar. Maris me confesó que al venir a Japón esperaba conseguir más inspiración para seguir escribiendo, y que era mucho más movido y lindo de lo que pensaba.

-¿Eh?- le pregunté, sonrojándome.

-Japón, Japón es un país mucho más movido y más hermoso de lo que pensaba- dijo Maris.

-Ah- le dije, sintiéndome avergonzado.

El resto de la clase ya estaba empezando a llegar. Yoh se desperezó, sonriendo.

-Tenías razón Maris, eso sí que me hizo descansar- dijo, mirándola –Muchas gracias-

Maris le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ana miraba a Maris con más atención que antes. Después miraba a Yoh, quien apartaba la mirada de ella enseguida. Yo no podía creerlo ¿Ana celosa de otra chica? Imposible. Traté de encontrar algo en Maris, pero no tenía ningún espíritu o fantasma cerca de ella. Cuando se acercaba a mí o me miraba, sólo le podía sonreír. Cuando terminó la clase, Ana se llevó a Yoh, y sospeché que al día siguiente volvería a estar cansado. Maris se me acercó y me dijo algo, pero en principio no la oí.

-¿Manta? ¿Me escuchas?-

-¿Eh?- estaba todavía pensando en ella y en Yoh.

-Que si podemos ir a tu casa ahora-

-¡Ah, sí!- me sentía un tonto –¿Vamos?-

Junté mis cosas lo más rápido que pude, y después la acompañé hasta la salida. Caminamos todo el camino, y más de una vez Maris tuvo que pararme antes de cruzar una calle. Presté más atención, y cuando llegué a casa, la hice pasar.

-Mis padres están trabajando, pero mi madre dijo que le hubiera encantado verte-

-No hay problema- me dijo Maris.

Después pasamos a mi habitación, y nos pusimos a estudiar. Bajé a la cocina por la merienda, rechazando la ayuda que me ofrecía Maris. Estaba poniendo galletitas dulces en un plato cuando apareció Amidamaru.

-Manta, ¿estás bien?-

-¡AMIDAMARU!- grité, asustado –¡me asustaste!-

-Disculpa, no era mi intención-

-¿Vienes con Yoh?- le pregunté, más calmado -¿está en la puerta?-

-No, he venido por orden de Ana-

-¿De Ana?- eso sí que era sorpresa.

-Ella sospecha que Maris es algo especial, y me envía a decirte que tengas cuidado-

-Pero si hasta ahora ella se ha mostrado como una hermos... eh, como una chica muy amable- me apuré a cambiar la frase.

-Manta, ¿te sientes bien?-

-Sí, es sólo que no esperaba encontrarte aquí... y que justamente Ana te mandara. ¿Cómo está ella?-

-Más irritada que de costumbre. No me dejó ayudar al amo Yoh -

-Ya lo sabía. Creo que ana está celosa de Maris... –

-Pero, ¿por qué?- Amidamaru estaba muy sorprendido.

-Creo que piensa que Yoh se puede enamorar de Maris... creo-

Amidamaru tenía la boca abierta. Estaba mudo de la sorpresa.

-Amidamaru, será mejor que me apure. Maris me está esperando- Tomé la bandeja y me fui a la puerta de la cocina –Si quieres verla, ven conmigo-

Amidamaru me siguió, y al llegar, Maris me saludó.

-Disculpa la tardanza, ya volví- le dije al entrar.

-No hay problema Manta- me dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Terminamos la tarea cuando estaba anocheciendo. Maris confundía algunos kanjis y kanas, y no le quedaba en claro algunas partes de la historia japonesa. AL despedirse, me agradeció el haberla ayudado.

-Y no te preocupes, Manta, yo no muerdo-

-Sí, ya lo sé- y después agregó, rápidamente –pero tal parece que a la chica que vive con Yoh no-

Amidamaru y yo nos asombramos. ¿Acaso podía verlo?

-¿Cómo?- le preguntamos los dos, al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, me miraba con algo de antipatía... y la ví hablar con Yoh en los descansos, y escuché que ella le decía a tu amigo que tendría que hacer la cena, que tú tenías que ayudarme con la tarea, y que no le gustaba mi presencia, pero se calló al verme-

-Ah- dije.

Cuando ella se fue, le pregunté a Amidamaru.

-¿Ana cree que ella es peligrosa? A mí no me pareció-

-A ti te parece bonita- me dijo Amidamaru –Y es muy bien educada. Además, es muy culta y amable. No hay muchas de ése tipo-

-¡¿QUÉ DICES?!- me volteé a mirarlo, enrojeciendo.

-Tranquilo, yo no dije ni ví nada-

-¿Me lo prometes?- no sé porqué, estaba asustado.

-Te lo prometo, pero deberías abrir más los ojos-

Cuando Amidamaru se fue, el primer impulso que tuve fue el de llamar a Ana y preguntarle por qué había hecho eso, pero después recordé que ella era una sacerdotisa. Tal vez fueran sólo celos, pero si no... No, imposible. Maris no había visto a Amidamaru, había sido una equivocación.

A la mañana siguiente, Yoh estaba igual de cansado. Ésta vez Maris no vino temprano, y yo tuve que limpiar solo el salón. Cuando ella llegó, se disculpó, porque había tenido que hacer algo importante la noche anterior y se había quedado dormida. Yoh la saludó con un gruñido apagado.

Cuando empezó la clase, Yoh estaba siempre con la cara apoyada en las manos, pestañeando con lentitud. Su banco quedaba atrás del de Maris, y Ana lo miraba enojada, al lado de él, para después mirar a Maris. Luego, cuando miré por la ventana, ví a Amidamaru. Vigilaba a Maris de cerca, y al final terminé por mirarla yo. Ella notó mi mirada y me sonrió, pero después prestó atención a las clases.

Ése día no la ví salir, y por lo que dijo Ana, ella tampoco.

-Manta, aléjate de ella- me dijo.

-¿Qué?- le pregunté, perplejo.

-Aléjate de Maris-

-¿Por qué?-

-Amidamaru y yo hemos detectado en ella un gran poder, pero no es el de una Shaman. Podría ser una enviada de alguien que quiera hacerle daño a Yoh o a ti-

-¿Acaso es porque ella es más amable con Yoh que tú?-

-Ése no es tu asunto- me dijo ana, con voz de hielo, y después agregó –hoy tú harás la cena-

Treinta veces debí repetir el plato, y después lavar los trastos. Volví a casa a las dos de la mañana, y supuse que Yoh se llevaría la peor parte, pero a la mañana siguiente él estaba tan sorprendido como yo al verlo así.

-Ana no me reprochó nada- me dijo, en voz baja –Pensé que me ordenaría hacer algo, pero sólo se acostó y me preguntó si no iba a dormir. Amidamaru todavía no reacciona-

Ése día Maris estuvo tan sonriente como siempre, pero Ana pareció volver a su estado de agresividad normal. No le reprochó nada a Yoh ni a mí, y hasta le dijo algo en el almuerzo, que no escuché. Para terminar con las sorpresas, Maris desapareció igual que la vez pasada.

No tenía muchas ganas de volver a casa. Me puse a caminar sin rumbo, y terminé en el cementerio, donde había visto por primera vez a Yoh. Estaba anocheciendo, y ví a alguien en el árbol donde Yoh siempre iba. Pensé que era él, y corrí a su encuentro.

Pero al llegar me di cuenta que no era Yoh, sino una chica.

Maris.

-Hola, Manta, hace mucho que no venías aquí- me dijo ella, volteándose para verme, sonriendo –Desde que conociste a Yoh y a Amidamaru-

Guts! Heme aquí otra vez. Dado que no hay Fanfics en español sobre ésta genial serie, YO seré la primera en escribirlo!!!!!!!!! JA!!!!! ¿QUIÉN ES LA MEJOR, SAYA? Nada, nada, una pequeña rivalidad con una de ésas odiosas muchachitas... Que a los seis meses no se le ocurrió nada que escribir, así que yo me adelanté y gané la apuesta! Espero que me mandes ése archivo, o si no...

Bueno, pasando la sección de Saya, éste es mi primer Fanfic sobre Shaman King. Me encanta ésa serie, es una maravilla. Lástima que esté en el mismo horario que la novela "El clon" y que lo pueda ver pocas veces, ya que la novela es una de ésas pocas que realmente valen la pena (para que yo la vea, que pasé por alto muchos "éxitos" noveleros porque no me interesaban...) En casa ya saben que a las siete el tele es mío y sólo mío, y se resignan a que yo vea "ésos dibujitos japos, con los gatos maullando" Se nota que no escucharon a Hikaru Utada, a las MAX o a Gackt...

Bueno, espero que me manden comentarios, críticas y sugerencias a mi dire, ya que esto no terminará en cuatro o cinco capítulos, y de ahora en más haré cada capítulo más largo de lo que los he hecho hasta ahora.

Chau

Nakokun


	2. Lapida

Diosas del agua

.

2: Lápida

.

-¿Qué?- la pregunta me salió de la boca casi sin pensarla. ¿Cómo podía saber ella...? ¿Acaso se lo habría dicho Yoh? Y si era así, ¿cómo sabía lo de Amidamaru?

-Vamos Manta, o me dirás que Yoh no venía aquí a ver la lápida de ése famoso samurai- me dijo ella, sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Cómo?-

-Escuché que tú e Yoh se conocieron aquí, donde está enterrado Amidamaru, el famoso samurai que la historia calificó de "El rey de la muerte", aunque la verdad es otra... –

No sabía si creerlo o no. ¿Me estaba engañando? ¿Había visto a Amidamaru y lo disimulaba? ¿Era ella algún nuevo tipo de Shaman?

-Además, aquí descansa una amiga mía, Yukari- su voz me dejó helado.

-¿Yukari?- repetí, incrédulo.

-Sí, Yukari Tezuka. Ella fue la primera japonesa con quien tuve contacto, hace un año. Nos hicimos amigas por carta, y nos contábamos todo. Así practique el japonés escrito. Pero hace dos meses ella, murió... y ésa fue otra de las razonas por las que vine a Japón. Para poder despedirme de ella- su sonrisa no había desaparecido, pero de repente me sentí fuera de lugar, como espiando a una pareja que se daba su primer beso.

Durante un buen rato, sólo pude mirarla a ella, quien, a su vez, miraba una lápida muy nueva. En ella había algunas frases escritas.

Yukari Tezuka

5-8-1986/4-3-1999

Hija buena y obediente,

excelente alumna

y amiga sin fronteras.

Cuando pusieron ésa lápida, me pregunté que quería decir la última frase. Ahora lo sabía.

Nos quedamos allí mucho tiempo, hasta que anocheció. De repente, recordé lo tarde que se había hecho, y ofrecí acompañarla hasta su casa. Maris aceptó y estuvo con su sonrisa medio apagada, con los ojos cerrados, pero sin tropezar. Como si hubiera hecho el camino muchas veces desde que había venido a Japón.

-

Me sentía mal por haber dudado de ella. Después me pregunté por qué me sentía mal, porque si ella podía ver fantasmas o tenía otro poder especial, no parecía ser mala. Sólo era una chica con talento literario que sabía hacer ricas galletitas y que era amable y simpática, y muy bonita y...

Otra vez.

Era la tercera vez en el día que lo pensaba. Y es que ella era bonita. A pesar de estar medio triste, era bonita de todas formas. La miré con atención, y ella abrió los ojos.

Eran más profundos de lo que pensaba. Eran de un color marrón hermoso, y me quedé hipnotizado por un buen rato.

-Manta, yo ya he llegado a mi parada- me dijo.

Pestañeé, sorprendido. Habíamos llegado a una parada, y el hotel más cercano era uno de los más caros de la ciudad. El edificio se me hizo familiar, y al ver quiénes salín, me di cuenta por qué.

De la puerta salieron Len Tao y su hermana. No nos vieron, porque subieron a un auto negro, pero me dieron escalofríos. ¿Era acaso una casualidad? Sí, eso debía ser. Era imposible que los Tao se comunicaran con algún latino, eran una de las dinastías más cerradas de toda China, y tal vez...

-¿Quieres entrar?- me preguntó Maris.

-¿Qué?- le pregunté. ¿Acaso...?

-Para llamar un taxi. No hay teléfonos públicos en la zona-

-Ah, sí- respondí, medio atontado.

-

Cuando regresé a casa, mis padres no habían vuelto. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, y por un momento pensé en decírselo todo a Yoh, Ana y Amidamaru, para que se sacaran las dudas. Pero el teléfono estaba muerto. Prendí la televisión, y anunciaron que todos lo teléfonos estaban muertos, incluso los celulares. Era un desperfecto técnico que se arreglaría de inmediato, dijeron, pero igual pensé que tendría que decírselos mañana.

Me eché sobre la cama y me puse a pensar. ¿Les diría que ella vivía en el miso edificio que Len Tao? No, si Ana se enteraba no descansaría hasta ver a Maris de vuelta a Argentina, en una caja de madera. Si tenía suerte.

Les diría todo, menos dónde se alojaba. Era lo mejor. Así se evitarían grandes peleas... Creía yo.

Al final me dormí, sin desvestirme.

-

La mañana siguiente era viernes. Sólo un día más y tendría toda la mañana para dormir. Me había quedado dormido y mi uniforme se había arrugado, así que tuve que plancharlo. Yoh estaba limpiando el salón, con la ayuda de Maris, quien había traído más de sus galletitas. Me había guardado algunas.

-Ya le dije lo de ayer- me informó Maris, cuando empezamos a hablar.

-¿Qué?- tenía la boca llena da galletitas, así que tragué y volví a preguntar.

-Lo de Yukari, ya le dije- me dijo ella.

-Ah-

-¿Así que también tú vas a los cementerios cuando necesitas estar tranquila?- le preguntó Yoh.

-En Buenos Aires había un Parque Japonés, y reproducían muy bien el ambiente. Incluso había un cementerio donde enterraban a los inmigrantes japoneses que lo solicitaban. Pero como yo vivo en el litoral, fui sólo tres veces-

-¿En el litoral?- le pregunté.

-Sí, es la zona que está arriba de Buenos Aires. Yo vengo del sur de Corrientes. Tengo un mapa de Argentina, si quieren saber dónde vivo-

Maris nos mostró. Era una provincia cercana a la selva del Amazonas, con muchos ríos y lagos.

-¿Desde allí has venido?- preguntó Yoh, sorprendido –Y yo que pensaba que Len Tao venía de lejos... –

-¿Len Tao, el chico chino que vive con su hermana?- preguntó de inmediato Maris.

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntamos al mismo tiempo Yoh y yo.

-Sólo de nombre. Vive en el mismo hotel que yo-

-Oye- le dijo Yoh -¿Cuántos libro has vendido hasta ahora?-

-Este... – Maris parecía incómoda –Como cien... millones en el mundo-

Yoh y yo nos quedamos helados. Era mucho más famosa de lo que pensábamos.

-¿Qué les parece si terminamos de limpiar?- sugirió ella, nerviosa, tomando de nuevo la escoba.

Con razón se alojaba en ése hotel. Era una escritora famosa y millonaria, y no nos habíamos dado cuenta. Mamá me había dicho que ella traducía directamente sus libros al japonés y al inglés, y yo no pude creerlo. Ana no dijo nada en todo el día, pero a la salida nos llevó aparte a Yoh y a mí, debajo de un árbol.

-Les dije que no se acercaran- empezó ella –Tiene un poder extraño-

-Yo no siento que ella sea peligrosa, Ana- dijo Yoh, tanteando el terreno.

-Ésa chica, Marisa, tiene un gran poder. Con Len Tao tenemos suficiente-

-Pero ella es una muy buena chica, y, además, ayer creí verte en el cementerio, pero cuando me acerqué era ella y... – les conté la historia de Maris y Yukari.

-¿Lo ves Ana?- le dije cuando terminé –Si tienes dudas puedes llamar a Yukari y preguntarle-

-Tal vez- dijo ella, y se fue.

-¿Por qué está tan molesta conmigo?- preguntó una voz, arriba del árbol.

Maris apareció entre las hojas.

-¿Lo escuchaste todo?- pregunté, nervioso.

-Sí, es que estaba pensando aquí arriba y escuché todo... disculpen si cometí alguna falta- dijo ella.

-No, nada es que... ¿Tradujiste todo o sólo escuchaste?-

-No traduje hasta que dijo que tenían que tener cuidado conmigo- después le preguntó a Yoh -¿Es tu novia o tu hermana?-

-¿Eh?- Yoh estaba más nervioso de lo que lo había visto nunca.

-Sólo viven juntos- me apuré yo, pero enseguida me callé.

-¿Son parientes?- preguntó Maris.

-Se podría decir que sí... – dije yo, tratando de arreglar el asunto.

-Ah- dijo Maris, y se bajó del árbol –Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana- dijo y se alejó, regalándonos una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

Nos quedamos los dos de piedra, sin saber qué hacer. Ella había escuchado prácticamente todo lo que habíamos dicho. Para mí seguí siendo encantadora, pero estaba más nervioso que Yoh.

Ana volvió cuando estaba anocheciendo.

-¿Acaso crees que demorándote te salvarás de preparar la cena, Manta?- dijo, con su acostumbrado tono de voz. Ya se había vuelto a poner su vestido negro, su pañuelo rojo y su collar de perlas azules.

-Eh, no lo que sucede es que... – no sabía si decírselo o no.

-Es que, verás, eh... – Yoh también estaba nervioso.

-¿Acaso ella escuchó todo?- Ana nos sorprendió.

-Sí... Bueno casi todo... – respondí.

-Manta, mañana yo limpiaré el salón por ti- dijo Ana.

-

Cuando llegué a casa, estaba más confundido que antes. ¿Realmente Maris tenía poderes o no? ¿Podía ver fantasmas, o algo más? La primera vez que yo había visto fantasmas salí corriendo y gritando, pero ella había pasado la vista muchas veces donde estaba Amidamaru en forma casual, y no había dicho nada. ¿O acaso no era la primera vez que veía fantasmas?

Traté de acordarme si en Argentina se contaban historias de fantasmas. Seguro. En todos los países existían. Pero, hubiera o no fantasmas en Corrientes –o en cualquier otra provincia de Argentina- eso no demostraba que Maris tuviera poderes.

Pero igual me quedaba la duda. Si Ana sentía algo, tal vez yo no, o aún peor, tal vez no lo sentía porque Maris era encantadora conmigo. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué iba a controlarme a mí, si los que tenían más poder eran Yoh y Ana?

No recuerdo cómo pasé el resto del día, pero sí recuerdo lo que soñé. Estaba en un lugar que parecía una playa, pero sin orilla. El agua me llegaba al tobillo, y estaba quieta, como un espejo. Estaba descalzo, y sentía bajo mis pies algo que no era arena ni piedras, nada similar al lecho de un río o mar. Había algo de niebla, pero igual podía ver que había de tanto en tanto, grupos de camalotes, cada uno con flores de diferentes colores, en distintos tonos.

No me acordaba cuándo empecé a caminar. El agua no se movía, y llegué a pensar que en realidad no avanzaba, sino que estaba dando vueltas en círculos. A veces creía ver a alguien delante de mí, alguien con el pelo suelto y corto, con una falda. Pero cuando me acercaba, no había nada allí.

Entonces alguien me abrazó por atrás. Su pelo negro me rozaba la cara. Era una chica, pero no era Maris.

Me quedé un rato sin reaccionar, hasta que me animé a hablarle.

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-¿Maris ha venido a verme?- me preguntó. Tenía voz de una chica de mi edad, y se notaba por su acento su origen japonés.

-Sí- dije, sin saber lo que me preguntaba, pero sabiendo la respuesta.

-Dile que por favor cuide a Minako- me dijo ella, y me soltó.

Intenté darme vuelta, pero ya no había nadie. Sin embargo, aún podía sentir el perfume de ésa chica. Olía a jazmines.

-

A la mañana siguiente me dormí de nuevo, y casi llego tarde a clases. Yoh y Ana ya habían limpiado el salón, pero Maris no había llegado. Pensé en decirle mi sueño a Yoh, pero después pensé que no sería conveniente. Cuando Maris llegó, junto con otros alumnos, se notaba algo triste.

Ana la miró de reojo, pero no dijo nada. Yoh me miró a mí, y yo me puse nervioso. Miré a Maris automáticamente, pero ella tenía los ojos cerrados y la vista al frente. No habló en toda la clase.

A la salida quise preguntarle por que estaba tan triste, pero no la vi por ningún lado. La busqué en todos los árboles de la escuela, pero no estaba. Cuando decidí ir al cementerio, me encontré con Yoh y Amidamaru, quienes iban en la misma dirección.

-Ana nos ha enviado a verla- dijo Yoh, antes que yo le preguntara.

-¿Ana?- pregunté.

-No creas que está preocupada por ella, sino que quiere asegurarse si es o no inofensiva- dijo Yoh.

-Pero amo Yoh, yo no sentí nada cerca de ella, sólo una energía positiva fuera de lo común- dijo Amidamaru.

-De todas formas, Ana manda y debemos obedecerla- dijo Yoh, con resignación.

Cuando llegamos, Maris estaba allí, y llevaba flores en las manos. Jazmines, y otras que eran muy raras. No nos vio llegar.

-¿Recuerdas cómo me escribías que te gustaban los jazmines?- preguntaba Maris –Después decías que era una lástima que no pudiéramos hacer perfume con la flor del Murucuyá o Maravilla, porque en Japón no había, pero siempre nos gustaron mucho ésas flores... En Corrientes hay muchas flores de Murucuyá, y te traje algunas. Lamento no haberlo hecho antes, pero aquí estoy- Yoh, Amidamaru y yo nos quedamos quietos. Tenía la misma sensación que la primera vez que la había visto allí, pero no podía hablar -¿No quieres hablar hoy?- esperamos, tensos, por si algo sucedía –Está bien, volveré mañana. Me quedaré todo un mes, así que tendremos tiempo- dijo, y se levantó.

Al darse la vuelta, me di cuenta que estábamos demasiado cerca, y muy a la vista. Cuando Maris se dio vuelta, no se sorprendió demasiado al vernos. Suspiró.

-Supongo que ustedes tres tampoco pudieron esperar- dijo.

-

-

Guts! Heme aquí de nuevo! Segundo capítulo terminado, en sólo un día... Se nota que estoy de vacaciones. Éste Fanfic será más largo de lo que pensaba, pero al menos será un buen ensayo para meterme en otras series. Espero terminar pronto el Fanfic de Sailor Moon... Si puedo.

Buenas, me he decidido a escribir incluyendo personajes míos o que tengan alguna relación con ellos... Maris no aparece en ninguno de mis cuentos o libros –escritos y nunca publicados dada la situación actual argentina- pero al menos, es una forma de expresarme libremente y dar a conocer mis personajes, como ya hice en "Dragones de Fuego" Creo que seguiré esa camino, así me es más fácil escribir.

-

Todos mis Fanfic no se me borraron ni me los borraron, _yo los saqué_. ¿La razón? Me dolió **mucho** el que mi Fic "Agua, Fuego, Metal, Madera Tierra" no fuera reconocido en Anime Awards, pese a ser lo mejor que he escrito en mi vida. Primero me enojé y después me puse muy triste, porque quiero ser escritora y al ver que ése mi Fic no ganó, me hizo pensar que como escritora iba a se malísima. Y mi sueño era ser escritora, y lo sigue siendo. Así que espero sepan comprender el motivo de mi ausencia.

Pasando a otro tema, me han acusado de plagio en mi Fic "Diosas del Agua" Nunca he publicado un Fic ajeno adjudicándome la autoría, porque eso sería admitir la falta de imaginación, la propia mediocridad y hasta estupidez (más aún publicándolo en el mismo sitio) De hecho, si Yoaquí se fijó bien, la vez anterior yo misma lo había publicado, porque es un Fic escrito por mí, al igual que la secuela "Yumesan" Espero que eso aclare sus dudas y que no le impida seguir opinando sobre lo que escribo.

**MG**: Pues si te gusta, es para tí, chica. fuiste un factor determinante en mi regreso, así que este fic va para tí. Sobre lo de Minako... Tal vez escriba otro fic alternativo. Chus!

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	3. El secreto de Maris

Diosas del agua

.

3: El secreto de Maris

.

-¿¡LOS TRES!?- casi grité, pero no pude contenerme. ¿Acaso sí podía ver a Amidamaru?

-Tú, Yoh y Ana- respondió Maris –Supongo que ella los envió porque desconfía de mí... pero creo que se está pasando un poco-

Todavía estaba algo nervioso. ¿Estaba jugando con nosotros? Pero después vi su rostro serio y algo triste, y me dije que no, ella era incapaz de hacer eso.

-Manta, yo no miento. Además, no creo que Amidamaru se moleste tanto en que venga a ver una amiga mía que ha sido enterrada a su lado-

Ahora fue Amidamaru quién reaccionó.

-¿Puedes verme?- preguntó, sorprendido, pero si ella lo oyó, no lo demostró.

-Si es que aún está aquí claro- termino Maris. Y después de un corto silencio agregó – Yoh, ¿tú también venías a buscar un lugar tranquilo junto con Manta?-

Yoh titubeó. Yo me adelanté.

-Vinimos para ver si estabas bien. Es que hoy te portaste de una manera extraña, y estaba preocupado. Me encontré con Yoh en el camino, y me acompañó hasta aquí- Era lo más cercano a la verdad que podía decirle.

-Yo... puedo _sentir_ que ése samurai está aquí... pero no está enojado, sino sorprendido. Supongo que no será común que una chica latina venga aquí muy a menudo. Yoh, ¿tú también lo sabes, verdad?-

Yoh respondió sin vacilar.

-Sí, lo sé, está muy sorprendido al verte aquí- dijo, sonriendo.

-Aquí antes había muchos fantasmas, Manta- me dijo, mirándome a los ojos –Pero ahora ya no están-

Era cierto. Desde que la había visto por primera vez, los fantasmas no habían aparecido. ¿Dónde estaban? Miré a Yoh. El también lo había notado, y Amidamaru estaba tenso.

-Así te quería ver, Asakura- dijo una voz, demasiado conocida para tres de nosotros, y tal vez, para Maris.

Era Len Tao. Estaba parado encima de la casa que había al lado del sitio donde estábamos nosotros, y llevaba su lanza. Su sonrisa maligna me hizo adivinar a qué había venido. Iba a pelear con Yoh. Por mí no importaba, pero Maris...

Len llamó a Basón y se fusionó con él. Yoh no lo dudó: si no se fusionaba, Maris saldría lastimada, o tal vez peor. Len tapaba la salida.

-¡Amidamaru, concédeme tu alma! ¡Fusión de almas!-

Pero no tenía espada, ni nada que se le pareciera. Tendría que encontrar a Ryo y a su espada de madera, pero no tenía idea de dónde podría estar.

Len Tao atacó con furia. Yoh no podía usar todo su poder, porque estábamos nosotros dos, a menos de cinco metros. Después, al menos diez metros de caída. Además, no traía su espada. Yoh empezó a retroceder, y entonces la ví.

Había un fantasma que no se había ido. Era una chica que me parecía familiar, tenía el pelo corto y negro, encima de la lápida de Yukari. Entonces recordé mi sueño, y por un momento me olvidé de Len Tao y de Yoh. Maris levantó la vista y sonrió.

-Yukari... Viniste- dijo ella, con voz dulce.

Después Yukari me miró a mí, y entonces entendí. Maris no podía _verla_, pero sí _sentirla_, y entonces me apuré a hablarle.

-Maris, ella... ella me dijo que por favor cuidaras a Minako, aunque no sé... – empecé, pero Maris se dio vuelta, sorprendida.

-¿Cómo las conoces?- quiso saber.

-Soñé con Yukari... y ella me lo dijo-

Maris sonrió.

-Ella está ahí, ¿verdad? No puedo verla, pero sí sentirla-

-Sí-

Un gran ruido de madera rompiéndose nos llamó la atención hacia la casa que teníamos al lado. Len Tao había tirado allí a Yoh, y lo había literalmente sepultado bajo los escombros.

De repente, algo pasó a mi lado, volando. Se metió entre los escombros, y después emergió Yoh, con algo en la mano. Era una espada, pero no una común... Esta era de un color azul diferente a la energía que irradiaba Yoh.

-Vaya, Asakura, has conseguido algo de ayuda... – se burló Len Tao –Pero, aún así, no me derrotarás. ¡Cuchilla dorada!-

Ésta vez, Yoh contraatacó. Len Tao se sorprendió de su rapidez, y yo también. Ése poder era algo nuevo, algo que yo no había visto nunca. Len Tao fue derrotado y quedó tendido en el piso, desmayado.

Yoh se quedó parado por un instante. Estaba _flotando_ sobre el piso. Después la espada perdió su brillo e Yoh cayó con lentitud.

Corrí hacia él, esperando que estuviera bien. Tenía algunas heridas menores, pero nada grave. Amidamaru estaba muy sorprendido, y por un rato no nos dimos por enterados de la presencia de Maris o de Yukari.

-¡Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital!- dije, e intenté alzarlo, pero yo era muy pequeño para llevarlo solo.

-Déjame intentarlo- dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Era Maris.

-

Lo alzó a caballo en su espalda y nos fuimos al hospital. Yoh tenía algunas heridas menores, muchos golpes y magulladuras, pero nada grave. Maris estuvo al lado de él todo el tiempo, y, cuando desperté, ella estaba todavía despierta, a su lado, con Ana. Supongo que ella le había avisado a la sacerdotisa, y ella había venido.

Yoh despertó poco después, y Ana le dijo que apenas se recuperara, volvería a casa. Maris no dijo nada hasta que yo le hablé.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

-¿Hacer qué?- me preguntó ella, apartando su vista de Yoh para mirarme a mí.

-Tú fuiste quien le dio ésa espada a Yoh-

Maris se quedó callada un momento.

-Te lo agradezco mucho- dijo Yoh, sonriendo –La verdad es que no sabía qué hacer sin una espada-

-Ésa era mía- dijo Maris. Todos la miramos. Ana estaba mirándola con algo extraño en la mirada, pero no sabía decir bien qué –Es una larga historia, y les agradecería mucho que no me pidieran que se las cuente ahora- Maris bajó la mirada.

Entonces lo ví.

No, no lo ví, y eso fue lo que me sorprendió.

Maris no tenía sombra.

Ella se debe haber dado cuenta, porque me miró a los ojos.

-Eso es parte de la historia también. Ella ya llegará-

-Ella ya ha llegado- dijo Ana.

Una sombra se deslizó por debajo de la puerta y se unió a los pies de Maris.

-Ella es Minako- dijo Maris.

-

Cuando salimos del hospital, Maris intentó desaparecer, pero ana la tomó del brazo.

-Ahora irás a casa y nos contarás todo- dijo ella, con voz firme. Maris suspiró, y nos siguió.

Amidamaru no había hablado en todo el camino, pero ahora yo estaba seguro que Maris se había dado cuenta de su presencia todo el tiempo. No lo había visto, pero de alguna manera podía saber que él estaba allí. Miré su sombra, y me encontré con que era algo diferente; ésta tenía el pelo más largo, la figura más delgada y se notaba que era mayor que Maris. Igual que cuando Yoh y Amidamaru se fusionaban... Pero entonces ¿Maris era una Shaman?

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Yoh y Ana, todos nos sentamos en la sala. Ana estaba tan seria como siempre, y miraba a Maris todo el tiempo.

-Ahora dinos todo. Yo sé algo, pero Yoh, Manta y Amidamaru no- Maris levantó la vista.

-Ahora sí puedo verlo- dijo, mirando a Amidamaru. Y después miró a Ana -¿Lo sospechabas?-

-Tenía que asegurarme, y lo hice- respondió ella.

Después de un largo silencio, Maris empezó a contar.

-En realidad... yo sabía que Manta podía ver fantasmas, que Yoh era una Shaman y que tú eras una sacerdotisa. Pero nunca creí que Yoh necesitara mi ayuda-

-¿De dónde sacaste ésa espada?- le pregunté yo -¿Te la dio Yukari?-

-No, me la dio Minako- dijo Maris –Ella... Ella y yo ya nos habíamos conocido en Japón, en nuestra vida pasada. Es algo difícil de creer y más difícil de explicar, pero lo intentaré-

"Ana sabe –o sospecha- que soy una Portadora de Sombra. Somos algo así como los primos segundos de los Shamanes, ya que nosotros también nos fusionamos con un ser sin cuerpo, y obtenemos ciertos poderes por eso. Pero la gran diferencia es que nuestra fusión puede durar años, décadas o hasta que la muerte, o un ser de la Luz nos separe.

"Yukari tenía un pariente con el que yo me había fusionado, mucho tiempo atrás, Minako. Cuando Minako se enteró que yo había reencarnado y que Yukari me mandaba cartas, se contactó conmigo. En mi vida pasada no habíamos terminado, Minako no había recuperado su cuerpo, y debíamos seguir hasta que lo recuperara su cuerpo humano.

"En ésta fusión, los dos seres deben tener el mismo signo del horóscopo chino. Minako era un tigre de agua, y yo también, en mi vida pasada, auque ahora nací en el año del tigre de fuego -1986- En nuestra vida anterior habíamos llegado a la anteúltima fase de la fusión, a un paso de que ella recuperara su cuerpo, pero me dejé llevar por el poder y morí antes de terminar nuestra fusión.

"El elemento agua es el elemento de los espiritistas, los Shamanes y los seres etéreos, los fantasmas y espíritus. Por eso podía _sentir_ más que ver a los espíritus. Cuando vine a Japón, mi principal objetivo era encontrarme con Yukari, para que me guiara a Minako... Y lo hemos logrado. Recuperamos nuestros poderes, aunque fue mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba. Supongo que fue porque ví en peligro a alguien que no... no merecía ser tratado como Len Tao lo hizo.

"Es por eso que te di mi espada. Eres amigo de Manta, y no quería que te lastimaran por mi culpa. Manta estaba muy preocupado por mí, y si yo no hubiera estado triste, tal vez Len Tao hubiera seguido su camino. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

-

Después hubo un largo silencio. Ana lo interrumpió, con voz firme.

-Los portadores de Sombra son seres que se fusionan con vampiros para que recuperen su cuerpo. Los poderes que se les concedes son para defenderse de los seres que los quieran lastimar. Van evolucionando físicamente conforma los avances síquicos de los dos. Pero si se dejan llevar por el poder, reciben un duro castigo, que es lo que les sucedió a Maris y a Minako. Por lo visto, han perdido el brazalete donde pueden guardar sus poderes- después continuó –Eso fue lo que sentí, y pensé que podía tratarse de otro Shaman como Len Tao. Por eso envié a Amidamaru-

-Entonces... – dijo Yoh –Era por ellas que regresaste al lugar de tu muerte pasada-

-Sí- dijo Maris –Lamento mucho no habérselos dicho antes, pero tenía miedo de que algo saliera mal.

-¿Y qué harás ahora?- le preguntó Ana. Maris la miró –No puedes quedarte en el mismo hotel que Len Tao y su hermana. Tarde o temprano te descubrirán-

-Me mudaré de hotel- dijo Maris.

-Si quieres, puedes quedarte aquí- dijo Ana, con la misma voz de siempre. Todos la miramos –Si algo sale mal, lo mejor será que estés cerca de nosotros-

Maris no sabía qué decir.

-Eh... Bueno, gracias Ana, la verdad es que no esperaba esto- dijo Maris.

-Maris, de ahora en adelante, vivirás con nosotros durante tu estadía en Japón. Falta una hora para la cena, así que puedes empezar a planchar. Manta, tú prepararás la cena-

Ésa era la Ana de siempre. Ella se levantó y se fue a mirar televisión, dejándonos a Yoh, Amidamaru, Maris, su sombra y a mí solos.

-

Después de un rato, ya nos conocíamos bien. La sombra de Maris decidió que ella plancharía. En realidad, lo único que la diferenciaba de las sombras normales es que ésta era como un humano, pero totalmente negro y algo transparente, como en medio de la penumbra, podía tomar objetos, y en vez de ojos tenía dos gemas azules. Ella planchaba muy bien, y cuando yo me acordé que debía hacer la cena, Maris dijo que ya estaba lista.

-Vaya, no sabía que cocinabas- le dije, sentándome a comer.

-Es que mamá y papá trabajan hasta tarde, y a mí me toca hacer la cena, así que tuve que aprender- nos explicó Maris.

-Pero nosotros no teníamos esto- dijo Yoh. Algunos de los ingredientes que había usado Maris no había en la casa.

-Yo los compré. Es que no me sale muy bien la comida japonesa-

-Tal parece que tu sombra también puede trabajar- dijo Ana, apareciendo en la puerta –Desde ahora, hará el trabajo de Manta-

Se sentó a comer. Nadie había probado bocado, y esperábamos el veredicto. Maris había vuelto a sonreír, y esperaba la opinión de Ana.

-Esto está aprobado- dijo Ana, y después de un suspiro general, empezamos a comer.

La verdad es que era algo extraño, pero rico. Después Maris nos dijo que habían sido milanesas de pescado con salsa blanca, pero Ana no preguntó qué era. Después la sombra de Maris lavó los platos mientras ella dijo que iba a buscar sus valijas.

-Será mejor que lo hagas mañana- le advirtió Ana –Si Len Tao te ve, tal vez te ataque. Yo te prestaré algo de ropa. Después de todo, somos de la misma talla-

Era una de ésas raras ocasiones en que Ana era caritativa con alguien, y Maris se lo agradeció. Cuando hubo terminado de bañarse, pude ver que era más linda de lo que recordaba.

-Y bien Manta, ¿no crees que ya es hora de que te vayas a dormir?- le preguntó Ana. Yo me despedí enseguida, y me fui a casa, esperando con ansias el día siguiente, lunes, para volverla a ver.

-

Pero al pasar enfrente del cementerio, no lo resistí y entré. Los fantasmas no habían vuelto. Len Tao ya debía haberse ido, furioso. Yo esperaba que no notara la espada que Maris le había prestado a Yoh, pero me equivoqué. La espada no estaba por ningún lado. Tal vez había desaparecido, o él se la había llevado, en venganza. Como fuera, no estaba allí, y volví a casa, cansado, pero feliz. Al menos Maris y Minako estaban a salvo.

Pero me equivoqué.

-

-

Guts! El tercer capítulo y las cosas empiezan a tomar forma. Espero que les guste el personaje de Maris y de Minako, son dos buenas chicas... Además, algún día albergo la esperanza de poder ir a Japón, al publicar alguno de mis libros... O al menos al Parque Japonés de Buenos Aires –que sí existe en la realidad- Como verán, Maris es una especie de doble, porque la serie de SK empieza en 1999, e Yoh y Manta tiene 13 años, por lo tanto nacieron en 1986 más o menos, y yo también (en marzo)

**Girl-ofthe nigth(sweaty**: OO Tengo lectores bilingues! Yeah! Muchísimas gracias por tu rewiew, y no se sabe... Anna siente algo de celos por Maris, y no, no es casi un UA, es que puse a uno de mis perosnajes en la historia. Thanks you very much!!! chuic !

**MG**: Maris es aun chica rara, se parece algo a mí. Ya solucioné lo de mi correro, no os preocupéis.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	4. Len conoce a Maris

Diosas del agua

-

4: Len conoce a Maris

-

A la mañana siguiente, Maris estaba más animosa. Parecía estar todo bien, incluso Ana no regañó a Yoh por nada. Después él me dijo que Maris y su sombra le habían hecho el almuerzo a los tres, y que Ana le había dicho que siguiera con sus recetas. La clase se desarrolló con normalidad, pero a la salida empezaron los problemas.

Acompañé a los tres a casa, donde Maris dijo que iría a buscar sus valijas al hotel. Rechazó mi ofrecimiento de acompañarla, porque, según ella, Len Tao no la conocía, pero a mí sí, y entonces habría problemas. Me agradeció la amabilidad y se fue al hotel. Ana me dijo que si quería me podía ir, porque la cena la prepararía Maris, y yo le hice caso, aunque estaba nervioso. ¿Y si Len Tao la había visto y la había atacado?

-

Pero Maris volvió con sus tres valijas, en taxi, sana y salva, según me comentó Yoh el martes. Maris estaba feliz, y había hecho bifes a la criolla. Ana dijo que estaba aprobado, lo que significaba que estaba delicioso, y así era. Su sombra no comía, sino que se alimentaba de la energía de Maris, así que ella comía un poco más de lo normal. Le gustaba mucho la natación, así que se inscribió en ése club en la mañana.

Pero a la noche decidí quedarme. Algo me decía que Maris escondía algo. La llevé aparte cuando íbamos a buscar a la cocina la cena y se lo pregunté.

-Len Tao te vio ayer, ¿verdad?-

Maris estaba de espaldas y se detuvo. Después tomó la fuente con la comida.

-Sí- me dijo, con voz queda.

-Ayer fui a buscar tu espada, pero no estaba. ¿Se trata de eso?-

-Sí- repitió ella.

-¿Qué importancia tiene para ti ésa espada?-

-Ésa espada es la forma física de su brazalete- dijo Ana a mis espadas, sobresaltándome –Sin él, no podrá usar sus poderes de tigre de agua-

-¿Acaso lo sabías, Ana?- le preguntó Minako, tomando forma.

-Sí, lo sabía, y no podrás disimularlo- dijo Ana, entrando en la cocina –Te amenazó con destruirla o quedársela, pero no querías alarmarnos. Y sin el brazalete, no podrás usar tus poderes para entrenar, y seguir evolucionando, hasta que Minako consiga su cuerpo humano-

-¿Eres sacerdotisa o adivina?- le preguntó Maris, dándose vuelta.

-

-Debiste habértela llevado- dijo Yoh, con el rostro serio.

-Tus heridas eran más importantes- dijo Maris -Y Len Tao podría haber ido al hospital a matarte, y contigo a Manta. Después ya era demasiado tarde-

-Debes recuperar la espada cuanto antes- dijo Ana – Yoh te ayudará, y yo iré con ustedes-

-¿Y yo?- pregunté, alarmado.

-Te quedarás aquí, limpiando la casa- dijo Ana –Es muy peligroso que vayas, ya que no tienes ningún poder, y serás un blanco fácil-

-Pero si la casa está limpia... –

-Entonces lava los platos-

-

Al final me quedé lavando los platos, pero mi nerviosismo iba en aumento. Miré la televisión, pero no podía centrar mi atención, y a cada momento miraba el reloj, que avanzaba a paso de caracol. Intenté dormirme, pero sólo escuché el tic tac del reloj durante todo el tiempo, escuchando los ruidos de la noche.

-

Len Tao también sabía sobre los Portadores de Sombra. Los creadores de ésa redención habían sido diez magos y brujas chinas, una de las cuales había sido de su familia. Y sabía que la espada de Maris tenía más poder del que había demostrado, porque no estaba su sombra con la Portadora, no tan estables emocionalmente... Y eso le divertía. Ahora Yoh, Ana y ésa tal Maris vendrían por la espada. Entonces acabaría con ellos, con la misma espada que antes lo había derrotado a él.

-Señorito Len, ellos están llegando- dijo Basón, apareciendo.

-Que vengan, les tengo una gran sorpresa preparada... – dijo Len, sonriendo.

-

-Yoh, me gustaría ayudarte en algo... pero no sé si podré- dijo Maris, mientras iban al lugar del encuentro, el mismo negocio donde, tiempo después, irían Ryo y su banda a declararlo su lugar favorito.

-Ya me ayudaste antes, en la batalla contra Len Tao en el cementerio- dijo Yoh, con una sonrisa –Además, no será la primera vez que me enfrento a él-

-De todas formas, si llega el momento, yo podré ayudarte a ayudarlo- dijo Minako a Maris, pero sólo ella la escuchó.

-

Len Tao los estaba esperando.

-Vaya, veo que han venido los cuatro por la espada... ¿Durante cuánto tiempo se los ocultaste, Maris?-

-No has cambiado nada, Len Tao- dijo Yoh, serio.

-Les devolveré la espada, pero quiero a Amidamaru a cambio-

-Nunca- dijo Yoh, con voz firme.

-Entonces, tendré que eliminarte, y entonces lo obtendré por la fuerza... Y a Maris también-

Maris se sorprendió. ¿Eso era una declaración? Yoh no se había dado vuelta, pero Ana la miraba.

-¡Prepárate!- gritó Len, lanzándose al ataque.

Pero ésta vez no llevaba su lanza.

Tenía en las manos la espada de Maris. La espada de los tigres de agua.

Yoh la vio, pero fue demasiado tarde. Len Tao le lanzó un rayo de energía espiritual con la espada, que golpeó a Yoh, lanzándolo lejos.

-¡YOH!- gritó Maris. Len Tao la miró.

-Ésta victoria es para ti, mi amor- dijo, y volvió a atacar a Yoh.

Sus ataques eran muy poderosos. Yoh apenas podía esquivarlos, pese a haber llevado la espada de madera de Ryo, Manta se la había pedido antes de que ellos se fueran. Len Tao estaba jugando con él, y no tardaría en matarlo.

"Es por le espada" se dijo Maris "la espada del elemento que representa a los Shamanes y a otros seres con poderes espiritistas. Len Tao aumentará su fuerza mientras confíe en que puede, y ahora lo único que quiere es matar a Yoh... ¿Qué puedo hacer?"

"Déjame ayudarle" le dijo Minako en su cabeza "Tal vez pueda..." pero en ése momento Yoh cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Sangraba por media docena de heridas. Len Tao había vencido, y descendió, dispuesto a ultimarlo. Levantó la espada, y eso decidió a Maris.

-¡DETÉNTE!- gritó, y Len Tao y Ana la miraron –Me rindo-

-¿Qué?- Len Tao no lo creía.

-Que ganaste, y seré tuya, pero no mates a Yoh - dijo Maris.

Len Tao la miraba sorprendido. ¿Acaso era un truco?

-No, es verdad. Pero no mates a Yoh - repitió Maris.

Durante unos instantes, todos se quedaron inmóviles. Ana había descruzado los brazos, y su boca estaba abierta, al igual que la de Len. Pero después él sonrió con malicia, y bajó la espada.

-Tarde o temprano debía suceder- dijo, caminando hacia Maris. La tomó del brazo –en la otra mano empuñaba la espada- y se la llevó.

-

Amidamaru me avisó enseguida. Yoh había perdido, y lo habían llevado al hospital. Ana estaba con él. Maris se había rendido para salvarle la vida a Yoh, y ahora estaba con Len. Yo no podía creerlo, y Amidamaru debió llamarme tres o cuatro veces por mi nombre para que reaccionara.

-¿En qué hospital está Yoh?- le pregunté, y Amidamaru me llevó.

Cuando llegamos, Ana parecía haber llorado. Su rostro era de preocupación, miraba a Yoh todo el tiempo, cubierto de vendajes. Tenía dos costillas y un brazo quebrados, además de muchas heridas graves. Ana no dejaba de mirarlo, esperando que se levantara, pero Yoh seguía dormido, o desmayado.

Nos quedamos los tres allí, cuidando de Yoh. Era la sala de terapia intermedia, y después fui a comprar algo para comer. Yoh no despertó en dos días, y las enfermeras los alimentaban por vía intravenosa. En ése momento yo lo único que deseaba era volver al primer día donde conocí a Maris, donde ella estaba feliz, Yoh estaba sano y Ana seguía con su malhumor de siempre... Y hablando de eso ¿Maris estaría bien?

-

-Así que tú eres la Portadora de Sombra... No esperaba que fueras latina- le decía la hermana de Len –Jun- a Maris. Ella no había despegado los ojos del suelo desde que había parado la batalla y se había ido con Len.

-Ya lo ves hermana, y creo que nos será muy útil... Ya has visto el poder que tenía ésa espada, y es sólo una pequeña parte- dijo Len.

-Has hecho bien- los dos hablaban en chino, pero Maris podía entender sus intenciones –Le diremos a nuestro padre, y quedará muy complacido. Encontrar a un dragón, una serpiente o un tigre de agua es difícil... y no hay que pasarlo por alto- y salió de la habitación.

Maris estaba en un sillón, en la sala. Ahora estaba sola con Len, y él se acercó, sin hacer ruido. Le tomó la mano a Maris y se sentó junto a ella. Maris levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con sus ojos.

-No tengas miedo, no dejaré que mi padre te haga daño- le dijo él, con voz dulce. Maris nunca le había oído ése tono, y si Yoh hubiera estado allí, él hubiera afirmado que nunca lo había usado –Si quieres, puedes venir a China conmigo, y entonces no te faltará nada de lo que desees- se estaba acercando mucho, y Maris empezó a retroceder –Basón y Minako se llevarán bien... Y nosotros haremos lo mismo, ¿verdad?-

Len iba a besarla, y Maris lo dejó. Después de todo, ella se había rendido, y tenía que obedecerlo. Por el bien de Yoh, Manta, Ana... y por el de Minako. Len le dio un apasionado beso francés, y ella se sorprendió, pero no se echó atrás. Después, Len la miró con ojos dulces, y Maris se preguntó si realmente era él quien, menos de una hora atrás, casi había matado a Yoh.

-¿Quieres cenar, dormir o tomar un baño?- le preguntó él.

-No, gracias- respondió Maris, con la voz algo apagada.

-No debes sentirte triste, Maris. Yo prometí no matar a Yoh, y no tocaré a Manta ni Ana... Yo cumplo mis promesas si cumplen las promesas que me han hecho.. ¿Entiendes?- Maris afirmó con la cabeza –Ahora no te pongas así de triste. Manta y Ana están bien, e Yoh estará caminando en un mes.

"Y no te preocupes. Yo les diré a tus padres que te quedarás un poco más en Japón... para después ir a China conmigo. Mi hermana no se opondrá, y mi padre quedará encantado contigo. Y cuando me convierte en el Rey Shaman, tú estarás a mi lado, ¿verdad?.

Maris asintió en silencio.

-

Cuando volví a la escuela, Maris ya no estaba. Se había cambiado al colegio de Len Tao, y nos había enviado una carta, disculpándose por todos los problemas que nos había causado. Le pidió disculpas a Yoh por sus heridas, a Ana por las ofensas, a Amidamaru por angustiarlo y a mí por ser una mala amiga. Después nos envió a cada uno una carta, donde pedía disculpas por todo. Ana leyó la suya, impasible, y después anotó algo en un papel. Eran las recetas de Maris. Me ordenó hacer la cena con eso, y que no mencionara ni una palabra sobre de dónde las había sacado.

Muchas veces intenté hablar con Maris, esperando que los dos hermanos salieran, pero Basón vigilaba. Yoh caminó en un mes, y para Junio ya se había recuperado del todo. Ana le dio un entrenamiento más duro que nunca, pero Yoh y Amidamaru no se quejaban. Yo los ayudaba en lo que podía, porque sabía que lo hacían para rescatar a Maris.

Una vez entré en la escuela de Len, faltando a la mía. Me escondí en el patio y esperé a que Len la dejara sola. Entonces le chisté y ella me vio. Su mirada era de miedo y vergüenza, y no quiso mirarme.

-Disculpa, Manta, y espero que no me odien- me dijo ella, con la voz quebrada.

-Yoh entrena sólo para salvarte, y Amidamaru y hasta Ana lo ayudan- le dije.

-Le hice una promesa a Len Tao, y debo cumplirla. Si no lo hago, matará a Yoh, y no creo que se detenga. Además, él sigue teniendo mi espada, y con ella es invencible-

-Encontraremos alguna forma de rescatarte, cueste lo que cueste- y después le pregunté -¿Qué le dijo a tus padres?-

-Que me quedaría en Japón por un tiempo más, porque me encanta éste país, y me sigue gustando... Pero ya no puedo disfrutarlo. En cada cosa que veo recuerdo cómo Len golpeaba a Yoh, y recuerdo mi promesa. Jamás pensé que un país tan hermoso pudiera causar tanto dolor-

-Maris, esto no durará. Dentro de poco, Yoh y Amidamaru vendrán a rescatarte y... – pero ella me interrumpió.

-Dile a Yoh que ésta noche sueñe con Amidamaru-

Len Tao se acercaba, feliz. Era increíble. Estaba _sonriendo_.

-¡Maris, ven, te traje tu almuerzo!-

Después, la pareja se alejó.

-

Fui a la casa de Yoh y Ana, y les conté todo. No entendí qué quería decir ella con "Que Yoh sueñe con Amidamaru" pero ellos dos sí lo entendieron. Se acostaron temprano, y yo recordé el sueño que había tenido con Minako. ¿Acaso iban a reunirse con ella?

"Amo Yoh, creo que ella es Minako"

"Ya la veo, Amidamaru. Acerquémonos a ella"

"¿Cree que podrá ayudarnos?"

"Al menos, es una oportunidad"

Yoh y Amidamaru estaban soñando el mismo sueño. Minako no podía comunicarse con ellos si no era por medio de los sueños de Maris, y ella siempre soñaba con ellos, aunque sólo ahora se había decidido a enviarles a su sombra. Minako los esperaba impaciente, con noticias.

"Len Tao se ha enamorado de Maris" empezó "Y no la deja casi nunca sola. Se preocupa porque no le falte nada, pero está decidido a no dejarla ver a alguno de ustedes. Basón me vigila mientras estoy despierta. La espada de los tigres de agua Len la escondió en su habitación, y por más que hemos intentado, siempre hay alguien vigilando"

"¿Siempre?" preguntó Yoh.

"Excepto cuando Maris se cambia o va al baño, pero siempre hay alguien que nos vigila, aunque no lo veamos. Incluso tiene varios zombis bien escondidos por si intentamos escapar"

"¿Cómo está Maris?" quiso saber Yoh.

"Deprimida y avergonzada. No hay noche en que no llore hasta pasada la medianoche, y ya casi no habla, excepto conmigo. No sabe qué hacer, y cada día que pasa piensa que Len le dirá que se irán a China, donde ninguna de las dos conoce el idioma ni a nadie, para asegurarse que no huiremos"

"Yo pensaba que él no podía amar a nadie" dijo Amidamaru.

"Él ha crecido en un ambiente donde la única forma de querer a alguien es dominándolo. Al ver a Maris y sentir su poder, supo que, si la tenía, tendría más poder que su padre, y entonces podría quererlo, o al menos demostrarle que no es inferior a él"

"¿Qué dijo la hermana de Len Tao?" preguntó Yoh.

"Lo felicitó por haberla atrapado. Los dragones, las serpientes y los tigres de agua, en ése orden, son los Portadores de Sombra más difíciles de encontrar, y son los que poseen mayor poder espiritual. Y una parte de éstos se manifiestan en los brazaletes, donde se 'guardan' los poderes, y sólo manifiestan la mitad del poder que tiene un Portador si el brazalete se transforma en espada. Maris trató de disminuir al mínimo su poder, pero Len Tao le agregó el suyo y pudo ganarte"

"¿Dónde están ahora?"

"En el hotel donde nos alojábamos primero, en una habitación al lado de la de Len Tao"

"Y ya que hablan tanto de mí, salgan de aqu" dijo Len Tao, apareciendo de la nada.

-

-

Guts! Las cosas se complican más de lo que esperaba... ¡Len Tao enamorado! JAMÁS en mi vida lo hubiera imaginado. Pero la vida te da sorpresas, y ésta fue grande... La verdad es que en el próximo capítulo esperen lo que sea, porque ni YO sé que esperar. Dios mío, Len Tao enamorado...

Al final, no sé si éste Fanfic tendrá más o menos de siete capítulos, porque primero iba a ser largo, después corto y ahora no tengo ni idea. Dios dirá como dicen.

**MG**: PRegunte, pregunte, que así me inspiraron muchas veces para seguir escribiendo. Eso pasó proque el papel de Protadora va màs allà que el de los humanos o los vampiros: si morìs de una raza, no vas a renacer necesariamente en un ser de ésa misma raza. Pero una Portadora, si no temrina el hechizo, revive como Protadora y se reencuentra con su Sombra cuando tiene edad para aceptarlo. La fusión es espiritual y no física, y por eso el vúnculo va más allá de la muerte.

Bueno, nos leemos

Nakokun


	5. Len, Maris y Basón

Diosas del agua

-

5: Len, Maris y Basón

-

Era Len Tao. Minako se quedó quieta, pero no se mostraba del todo sorprendida. Él avanzó, amenazante, hacia el grupo.

"Escúchame bien, Asakura. Maris es mía y ni tú ni nadie la separará de mí. Así que mantente lejos de ella. Y en cuanto a ti" hacia Minako "Me debes más respeto. Estás bajo mi poder"

"Maris dijo que ella sería tuya, pero yo no soy ella, aunque te pese. Yo puedo vivir como sombra" dijo Minako.

"Len Tao, la próxima vez que nos veamos, Maris regresará con nosotros" le dijo Yoh, serio "Las cosas no se quedarán así, y te derrotaré antes o durante la pelea de los Shamanes"

"¿Quieres apostar?" se rió Len Tao.

"¿Qué le has hecho a Maris?"

"Ella está bien, se quedará conmigo. Después se la presentaré a mi padre. Estará feliz de que me haya encontrado una esposa como ella"

A Yoh, Amidamaru y Minako se les cayó la mandíbula al piso. ¿Estaba bromeando? No, Len Tao nunca hacía bromas. Pero entonces estaba enamorado, o al menos a su manera. Las cosas eran más graves de lo que pensaban. Si Len Tao se llevaba a Maris y a Minako a China, no volverían. Después de la pelea de Shamanes se la llevaría para quedarse con ella, y no la dejaría ir jamás.

-

Entonces, todo desapareció. Al mismo tiempo, Yoh, Amidamaru y Len Tao despertaron.

Había alguien en la habitación de Len, alguien que había caminado en sueños. Era Maris, y Minako se reunió con ella enseguida. Miraba a Len de manera extraña, vacía, y después de unos instantes desapareció, junto con Minako. Len se quedó quieto, pero después fue a la habitación donde dormía Maris. Abrió la puerta, no sabiendo qué esperar.

Maris se había transformado.

Estaba dormida, pero se había transformado. Llevaba las botas hasta la rodilla, los guantes hasta el codo y la... malla entera, si se la puede llamar así, todo del color azul-celeste con rayas negras, el traje de las Tigres de Agua. En su mano izquierda tenía un brazalete que se dividía en dos, uno cubría la parte superior de la mano, tenía una gema azul en el centro, y la otra parta cubría de la muñeca hasta un poco más abajo del codo, las dos piezas unidas por una fina y casi invisible cadena.

Maris estaba dormida. Minako llegó poco después, de la misma dirección que había venido él. De su habitación. Pero entonces quién...

Maris se dio vuelta en sueños, sin despertarse. Ahora su rostro apuntaba hacia él, y parecía tener un mal sueño. Sus orejas –que se parecían más a la de un gato atigrado que a las de un tigre- destacaban en su cabeza, y su cola –que le salía al final de la espalda- tenía el mismo tono que el traje y las orejas.

Todavía no tenía alas, el signo de que estaban a un paso de separarse, Portador y Sombra con cuerpos individuales. Pero tenía el brazalete. Len Tao le ordenó a Basón que las vigilara, y fue a ver la espada de los Tigres de Agua. No estaba. De alguna manera Maris la había recuperado.

-

A la mañana siguiente, Maris despertó, y lo primero que vio fue a Len Tao a su lado, mirándola serio, y apenas ella abrió los ojos le habló.

-¿Cuántas veces has soñado con ellos?-

Maris en principio no entendía, y Len tuvo que repetir la pregunta. Maris le respondió mirándolo a los ojos.

-Todas las noches-

-¿Cuántas veces has hablado con ellos?-

-Sólo anoche-

-Tu sombra debe hacer el mismo juramento que tú- dijo Len, con voz fría y cortante –Espero que me respete como es debido-

Minako tenía ganas de saltar y de decirle lo que pensaba, pero Maris le advirtió por medio del pensamiento que no era conveniente, y Minako juró, enojada, frente a Len y Basón.

-Te has transformado anoche- siguió Len –En un Tigre de Agua. Sin embargo, el color del agua es negro y tu piel es azul-

-Sólo el color de la sangre corresponde al elemento. Sólo mi sangre es negra- dijo Maris, ya despierta y mirándolo con firmeza.

-¿Cuándo me robaste la espada?-

-La espada es mía, y sin ella no me podía transformar. No sé cómo regresó a mí, pero supongo que es porque Minako y yo somos las personas con quien desea estar-

El rostro de Len Tao se crispó por un momento. Maris no retrocedió. Después, él se levantó.

-Aún así, me seguirás a China-

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó Maris.

-Cuando termine la primera etapa del Torneo de los Shamanes- dijo Len y salió, con Basón tras él.

-

El enojo de Len le duró menos de lo que él esperaba. Después de todo, ella estaba a sus órdenes. Así que le dio un buen castigo, al día siguiente.

-Desde hoy, tú y tu sombra dormirán separadas- le dijo, antes de ir a dormir.

-¿Qué?- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Ya me oíste-

Minako obedeció, pese a que ella y Maris sabían que era un castigo y, a la vez, una forma de mantenerlas a raya a las dos. Minako se fue con Basón, y Maris durmió sola, pese a que casi no cerró los ojos en toda la noche. Las dos casi no pudieron dormir, y entonces descubrieron una tercera razón para eso; así no podarían hablar con Yoh o Amidamaru, y menos con Manta... Las dos estaban preocupadas por el destino de la otra.

-

Pero pese a eso, Maris no cambiaba su transformación. Intentó cambiar más de una vez, pero no lo lograba. Juntas o separadas, ahora podían transformarse, pero no volver a su forma netamente humana. Maris tuvo que usar una bincha y esconder su cola, además de ponerse como sea los zapatos de la escuela a la que asistía. Minako y Maris sólo se veían en las comidas, cuando Minako se reunía con su Portadora para alimentarse de su energía. Cuando apareció la estrella que indicaba el torneo de los Shamanes, Len Tao le dijo a Maris que ella y su sombra se reunirían de nuevo, pero sólo si entrenaban con él.

-Así podré mejorar con alguien de mi nivel- dijo él, sabiendo que Maris era más -poderosa, pero el peligro le gustaba.

-

Así logró entrenar para pasar los dos primeros oponentes. Cuando Maris se enteró que el tercero sería Yoh, no resistió más y se tele transportó hasta el lugar de la lucha. Se escondió entre los árboles y observó a Yoh esperar, dándole ánimos que él percibía, pero no podía identificar de dónde venían. La pelea empezó, y los ánimos de Len y de Yoh estaban muy elevados. Yoh necesitaba ganar, pasara lo que pasara. La batalla fue larga y hubo muchos momentos en que uno u otro parecía tener ventaja, pero todo se decidió como un empate. Los dos contrincantes se miraron hasta mucho después que el árbitro se marchara.

-Ella está bien, conmigo no le falta nada- dijo Len.

-Excepto libertad- dijo Yoh.

-Entonces, ¿cómo ha mirado toda la batalla?- preguntó, señalando hacia donde estaba Maris.

Maris salió de su escondite. Estaba transformada en Tigre de Agua, y miraba a Len asombrada. Después entendió.

-Conexión psíquica. Si se usa un elemento de un ser de Agua, se obtiene un lazo psíquico- dijo ella, abatida.

-Sí, y lo ocultaste a Yoh, pero te olvidaste de mí.. ¿Acaso creías que te escaparías tan fácil sin que yo lo notara?- le preguntó Len, sonriendo.

-Así que empate... Era lo último que me esperaba- dijo Maris, caminando hacia ellos.

Len la tomó del brazo en cuanto ella estuvo a su alcance.

-Sí, debías de pensar que lo derrotaría... Y hubiera sido todo un placer, pero así es la vida- después sonrió y le dijo a Yoh -¿Aún piensas que puedes tener a ése samurai y a Maris?-

-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde- dijo Yoh.

-Manta, espero que no te hayas preocupado mucho- me dijo Maris, al verme -¿Ana no se enojó mucho?-

-No dijo nada- le contesté –pero le encantaron tus recetas. Todos los días me dice que le cocine algo de lo que le mandaste- después le pregunté -¿Tú has estado bien?- me acerqué al trío, pero Maris dijo que no con la cabeza, y miró de reojo a Len, quien me miraba como si quisiera clavarme su lanza, así que me quedé quieto.

-Espero que no se enojen mucho conmigo... – empezó ella.

-Nunca- le respondió Yoh, sonriendo. Len se ofuscó.

-Vamos- dijo, llevándose a Maris del brazo hasta su caballo. Los dos subieron y desaparecieron.

-

Maris esperaba que Len se pusiera furioso, pero estuvo calmado el resto del día. A la noche, él le dijo que la dejaría salir, si prometía no volver a casa de "Asakura o de Oyamada" Ella se lo prometió, extrañada, pero Minako se quedaba en casa cuando ella salía. Ahora que había visto que Yoh y Manta estaban bien, se sentía mejor, aunque seguía sintiendo algo de culpa por lo que había pasado.

Al intentar volver a su forma humana, Maris lo logró. Se sorprendió mucho, le alegró poder salir a la calle sin preocuparse porque vieran sus orejas o su cola azul con rayas negras.

Fue al parque y se sentó en un banco, mirando el agua tranquila. Era verano, y el calor se hacía sentir. Se compró un helado y caminó por las calles de Tokio. Algunos transeúntes la miraban, se sorprendían de ver a una latinoamericana por allí, y las chicas murmuraban mientras los chicos la miraban encantados. Maris sabía que era bastante linda, y se sonrojó un poco, pero enseguida se le pasó. Después de todo, no se había enamorado nunca... ¿O sí?

Se detuvo y se sentó en un banco. Había vuelto al mismo parque, y se puso a pensar. Cuando se encontró por primera vez con Manta e Yoh había sentido amistad por ellos... pero por más que buscó no encontró nada más. Cuando todo terminara, serían buenos amigos... Aunque Ana quisiera matarla. Además, tanto uno como otro debían tener alguna pretendiente, así que se puso a pensar en otras cosas.

Pensó en los carnavales de Corrientes, que eran tan maravillosos como los de Gualeguaychú, en entre Ríos –al sur de Corrientes- o los de Brasil. Pensó en sus padres, quienes estarían extrañándola en Argentina. Pensó en sus compañeras de clase... porque desde que había conocido a Minako, no tenía amigas tan buenas como ella. Pensó en sus profesores, sobre todo la de Lengua quien no creía que a los diez años ella ya hubiera publicado su primer libro, y le preguntaba cuál era su verdadero nombre, hasta que se convenció que ella era quien decía que era. Pensó en Len Tao y en su hermana, dos personas quienes sólo conocían el dolor y el odio... hasta que habían llegado a Japón.

¿Acaso ella había sido un gran cambio en su vida? Yoh y Amidamaru se mostraron muy sorprendidos al oír que Len Tao la quería. Su hermana casi no le hablaba a ella, y cuando le hablaba a Len lo hacía en chino, estuviera o no ella presente. Basón también hablaba en chino, pero de a poco Maris empezó a entender lo que decían... Después de todo, Minako había viajado mucho cuando era una vampira, y uno de sus destinos había sido China... Pero se había callado lo que escuchaba.

Miró su reloj. Ya habían pasado tres horas desde su salida y decidió volver. Minako estaría preocupada, y, además, si bien sabía que Len Tao no podía hacerla daño a su Sombra, tal vez Basón sí, así que apuró el paso. Estaba anocheciendo, y cuando llegó al hotel, Minako se abalanzó sobre ella y le preguntó dónde había estado, si se había divertido y si muchos chicos la habían mirado. Estaba feliz de que su Portadora pudiera ser libre, ya que compartían recuerdos y memorias, sueños y experiencias por igual; y Maris le contó todo.

-

Len Tao las miraba sonriendo. Maris era más linda cuando sonreía... En un mes partirían a los Estados Unidos para la segunda ronda del Torneo de Shamanes, y ella iría con él. Su hermana había vuelto a China unos días antes, y supuso que le diría a su padre que la Portadora de Sombra, una Tigre de Agua, era una chica con mucho poder, ideal para la dinastía Tao.

-No ha ido a los lugares que usted le prohibió, señorito, le susurró Basón.

-Lo sabía- dijo Len, y salió al encuentro de Maris.

-¿Te divertiste?- le preguntó, sonriendo.

-Sí, gracias- dijo ella.

-Si prometes portarte bien, la próxima vez irás con tu sombra-

-

Cuando Maris se retiró a dormir, Len Tao sonrió. La verdad es que era una chica especial... Al fin y al cabo, los humanos no eran unos insectos como él pensaba. Sonrió, y Basón se sintió extraño. El señorito no sonreía tan a menudo... Pero desde que Maris y su sombra Minako habían llegado, estaba más alegre. Había mejorado mucho, pero Maris no peleaba con todo su poder. ¿Acaso el señorito no lo había notado? No, debía saberlo. Entonces, ¿por qué actuaba así?

-Lo sé, Basón, lo sé, pero quiero que libere poco a poco su poder... Así podré subir mi nivel, y mi padre no tendrá excusas para rechazarla... – dijo Len de repente.

-¿Señorito?- exclamó Basón.

-A veces con sólo ver lo que miran las personas se sabe lo que están pensando- se levantó –Me voy a dormir-

-

Sin embargo, no fue a su habitación. Esperó a que Basón saliera y caminó despacio hacia el cuarto de Maris. Entró con cuidado, y se quedó mirando el rostro de ella, alumbrado por la Luna llena. Era muy hermosa. Minako también dormía a su lado, tal vez soñando con su país natal. Se acercó despacio, sin hacer ruido para no despertarlas, y se sentó al lado de la cama, observando a Maris.

Su largo pelo negro contrastaba con su piel, que empezaba a broncearse. Su piel no era suave, sobre todo en sus manos, lo que demostraba que ayudaba mucho en su casa. Era educada y respetuosa, inteligente, bonita y... Sí, bonita, para qué iba a creer que no lo había pensado. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así por un ser humano... o por una Portadora de Sombra –que no eran considerados del todo humanos- pero daba igual. ¿Acaso empezaba a quererla?

Se acercó a su rostro, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué iba a hacer. Sentía la respiración de ella a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Sentía una calidez que no había sentido antes en su pecho. ¿Era porque Maris le había demostrado afecto, un afecto diferente al que le daba su padre y su hermana? No le importaba, y sus labios casi se rozaban...

-Señorito- susurró Basón en su oído. Len se sobresaltó y se puso de pie.

-¿Qué sucede, Basón?- le preguntó, sonrojado y algo molesto por la interrupción.

-Lo llama su padre por teléfono-

Len Tao salió, todavía sonrojado. Basón salió de la habitación y se fue a la habitación de Len. Prefería callar sobre lo que había visto, y quedarse con la duda si la había besado o no.

-Hola padre- dijo Len cuando tomó el auricular -¿Qué sucede?-

-Me ha dicho tu hermana que has conseguido a una Portadora de Sombra, una Tigre de agua- dijo su padre -¿Eso es cierto?-

-Sí, y ahora está con nosotros. Hemos estado entrenando, y pasé a la segunda etapa-

-¿Cómo te fue con Asakura?-

-Empate-

Hubo un largo silencio al otro lado de la línea.

-Deberás entrenar más duro para la próxima vez- dijo su padre -¿La Portadora viene de Latinoamérica?-

-Sí, de Argentina, de la provincia de Corrientes, si no me equivoco-

-Allí abundan los Shamanes, sobre todo en las fronteras con la selva del Amazonas. Len, espero que no cometas ningún error la próxima vez-

-No lo haré padre-

-Toda la dinastía Tao confía en ti, Len, y espero que no nos defraudes-

-

Después de la llamada, Len volvió a su cuarto. Se paró delante de la puerta de la habitación de Maris y dudó unos instantes, pero después siguió hasta la suya. Basón no estaba, y se durmió pronto, pensando en lo que había pasado ésa noche. Supuso que había sido sólo un impulso, algo pasajero... pero recordó que la primera vez, cuando Basón y su hermana no lo vieron, la había besado... Y le había gustado. Pero ahora debía dormir. Se acostó y empezó a soñar, pensando en lo que casi había pasado ésa noche...

-

-

Hola! El quinto capítulo y ya me gusta... Ah, el amor... Hasta a Len Tao le puede tocar, y en teoría las cosas no iban a ir por ahí, Maris no iba a quedarse con Len... Pero así son las cosas. La verdad es que no soy yo quien escribe, son _ellos_, ésos personajes, los reales y los propios, que todos los días me esclavizan frente a la computadora y me obligan a escribir, pero ya que, me gusta lo que hago. Tal vez respete "algo" de la historia original, o tal vez cambie todo... Ni yo misma lo sé.

En el horóscopo chino, el negro es el color del agua. Es por eso que Len se sorprende que Maris tenga un traje donde predomine el azul y no el negro. En el horóscopo chino, los colores son según el dígito final del año en que has nacido; 0 y 1 son de metal, su color es el blanco; 2 y 3 son de agua, su color es el negro; 4 y 5 son de madera, su color es el verde; 6 y 7 son de fuego, su color es el rojo; y 8 y 9 son de tierra, su color es el amarillo. En mis historias, cuentos, libros y Fanfics, los colores de los Portadores son según su elemento; metal, plata; agua, azul; madera, marrón; fuego, naranja rojizo; y tierra, verde. Algunos coinciden, algunos no, pero así soy yo.

**Escila**: Si, así es la cosa. LasPortadorastiene una misión que va más allá de la muerte, porque su misión no es tanto fìsica, sino espiritual. Dake por tu rewiew!

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	6. La familia Tao

Diosas del agua

6: La familia Tao

A la mañana siguiente, Basón no dijo nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Maris se despertó casi al mismo tiempo que Len, y se saludaron cuando se encontraron. Minako había estado tan dormida como su Portadora, así que no sabía nada de lo que había pasado, y se sorprendió al ver que Basón las miraba. Cuando Maris y Len se fueron a la escuela, no resistió más y le preguntó que le pasaba.

-Anoche, el señorito se portó de una manera extraña- empezó Basón, esquivo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué hizo? ¿Lo llamó su padre y lo retó por portarse mal y quedarse solo con una chica de su edad?- preguntó Minako, quien ya había pasado por éstos casos en su vida "inmortal".

-No exactamente, pero sí lo llamó su padre-

-¿Y qué le dijo?-

-Yo no espío las conversaciones del señorito- dijo Basón, irguiéndose.

-¿Y cómo reaccionó Len después de la llamada?-

-Se durmió enseguida. Supongo que su padre le habrá preguntado cómo le había ido en el tornero de Shamanes, y si era cierto que tenía a una Tigre de Agua... –

-La dinastía Tao es una familia de Shamanes o similares, ¿verdad?- Basón asintió -¿Y por qué tanto interés en Maris? Si por casualidad piensan en hacerla daño, se las verán conmigo- terminó, seria.

-No lo creo, el señorito se sentiría muy molesto si la Portadora resulta lastimada... –

-¿Acaso no sabes que decírmelo a mí es como decírselo a Maris? Si quieres que ella no se entere, pues no me lo digas. Después de todo, ella puede saber lo que ha pasado. Es muy buena adivina, y sus poderes lindan en el mismo campo que los de los Shamanes-

-Es que... el señorito ha cambiado mucho desde su llegada, y me extraña que sonría tan seguido. Dijo que los humanos no eran los insectos que él pensaba... Y hace trece años que ha creído lo contrario-

-Oh- exclamó Minako –Ya entiendo lo que pasa. No puedo creerlo... – dijo, agarrándose la cabeza con una mano.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Basón, extrañado.

-¿Acaso no te diste cuenta?- Minako estaba extrañada.

-No-

-Len se está enamorando de Maris-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Minako se sorprendió Basón nunca había gritado así.

-O eso, o la quiere mucho y se está enamorando de ella, así que lo más seguro es que tengamos que irnos a China... Oh, no, tendré que darle clases de chino a Maris... Tanto que le costó aprender el japonés con sus mas de dos mil kanjis y kanas... –

-No es posible- exclamó Basón –El señorito nunca... nunca... –

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, inclusive para enamorarse- Minako suspiró –Ya nos lo temíamos... ¿Qué van a decir los padres de Maris?-

En la escuela, Maris había mejorado mucho. Estaba entre los tres primeros puestos de la clase. Había mejorado mucho desde su llegada, y eso le sorprendió mucho a Len. Era Julio e iban a empezar las vacaciones. Faltaban tres semanas para el torneo de Shamanes en Estados Unidos, y Len Tao pensaba hacer una visita a su familia en China. Maris suspiró, diciéndose que tarde o temprano eso iba a pasar, y pensando que tenía que pedirle a Minako que le diera clases de chino.

Al llegar a casa, Len le dijo a Basón que se irían a China a visitar a su familia, que iba a llamar a su padre. Le dijo que iría con Maris, la Tigre de Agua, y que llegarían en tres días. Estaba muy emocionado con presentarle a su familia a ésa chica latinoamericana, un ser muy especial de los que sólo quedaban poco más de un centenar y medio, si se era optimista. Los Portadores de Sombra eran difíciles de conseguir, casi imposible, porque se escondían muy bien. Pero Maris tenía poderes espirituales y de adivinación muy grandes, y le caería bien a su familia, al menos sería digna de pertenecer a la familia Tao en lo que respectaba a poderes.

Minako y Basón estuvieron callados casi todo el tiempo, pero Maris estaba entre asustada, porque iba a ir a un país desconocido cuyo idioma apenas balbuceaba, y emocionada, porque China era un país fascinante, y a ella también le gustaba. Además, Minako podría traducirle algo, y se haría entender. Preparó su equipaje –la mayoría fueron cosas que Len le había comprado, ya que sus tres valijas estaban en casa de Yoh, Amidamaru y Ana y lo único suyo que tenía era la ropa con que había presenciado la segunda batalla entre Yoh y Len- cuidando que estuviera prolijo, porque quería dar una buena impresión.

"¿Qué te ha pasado, Minako?" le preguntó mentalmente cuando estaban en vuelo "No has dicho casi nada desde tres días atrás"

"Es que estaba preocupada porque Basón me dijo que había llamado el padre de Len, y le había preguntado a su hijo que cómo le había ido"

"¿Nada más?" Maris sabía cuándo su Sombra le estaba escondiendo algo. Demasiados años juntas en la otra vida... "Vamos... yo te conozco"

"Ya lo debes suponer"

"Ya la hermana de Len le había dicho a su padre que yo era una Portadora de Sombra. Ya suponía que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano. Y sé que empiezo a gustarle... Pero al menos, se ha vuelto más amigable con las personas, ya no cree que los seres humanos son insectos y los empieza a ver con otros ojos"

"¿Sabes lo que eso significa?"

"Sí" contestó Maris "Y estaré preparada cuando ésa batalla comience"

Cuando me enteré que Maris se iba a China con Len Tao, no sabía si decírselo o no a Yoh, Ana y Amidamaru. Yoh había pasado a la segunda etapa del Torneo de Shamanes, y faltaban casi tres semanas para que empezara. Al final se los dije, y se preocuparon, pero a su manera. Ana le ordenó a Yoh intensificar su entrenamiento, Yoh obedecía sin protestar y yo lo ayudaba en lo que podía.

Ninguno de los cuatro esperábamos que, a dos semanas de empezar la segunda etapa del Torneo de Shamanes, Basón volviera, solo, y desesperada por vernos.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡POR FAVOR, LES RUEGO QUE VENGAN COMIGO!!!!!!- chilló, apenas nos vio a los cuatro en la casa.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- le preguntó Amidamaru.

-El padre de Len atrapó a Maris, al señorito y a Minako, porque el padre del señorito anunció que cuando la Portadora y su Sombra se separaran, matarían a la Portadora para que fuera su nuevo espíritu acompañante. Ahora todos están en los calabozos, y yo logré escapar. Por favor, ¡¡¡necesito de su ayuda para rescatarlos!!!-

-Cuéntanos todo lo que pasó- le dijo Ana.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Len Tao, Maris se sintió algo cohibida. La casa era enorme, y ella siempre había vivido en casas humildes de clase media. Len Tao le presentó a su familia, su madre, su abuelo y su padre, que era enorme. Parecía un gigante, y Maris se sorprendió, pero lo saludó con respeto.

-Así que tú eres la Portadora de Sombra de la que mi Len ha hablado tanto... – empezó el padre, sonriendo.

-Sí, señor- respondió Maris.

-¿Te gusta China?-

-Es mucho más grande y activa de lo que pensaba. Es un país muy lindo, señor-

-¿Sabes por qué razón Len estaba en Japón?-

-Para competir en el Torneo de Shamanes, señor-

-¿Por qué no usaste todo tu poder cuando entrenabas con mi Len?- le preguntó, apoyándose en una mano. Ésa chica tenía mucho poder... y trataba de ocultarlo.

Maris demoró unos segundos en contestar.

-No sabía con exactitud hasta dónde llegaban los poderes de su hijo, señor-

-Ahora, esperamos que nos ayudes... –

-¿Señor?- Maris levantó la vista extrañada. El tono de voz del padre de Len era extraño, y Minako le dijo que tuviera cuidado.

-A que Len pase la próxima etapa del torneo de Shamanes-

-Oh, sí, si usted quiere... –

Por un par de días, las cosas estuvieron tranquilas. Len y Maris entrenaban todos los días, cinco horas seguidas de mañana y cinco seguidas de tarde. Len llegaba al final algo cansado, pero Maris apenas transpiraba. Minako era mucho mejor peleando que Basón, aunque no se lo hubiera dicho. Len Tao lo notó y sus padres también. Los espíritus de la dinastía Tao los vigilaban, y se sorprendieron del poder que tenía ésa chica, de un lugar tan venido a menos como Latinoamérica.

Al cuarto día, cuando terminó el entrenamiento, una luz rodeó a Maris, bajo sus pies se formó un símbolo, una estrella de seis puntas con una estrella en cada punta, una estrella en el centro del símbolo, con dos estrellas a su alrededor. La luz la rodeó, y cuando se disipó, tenía dos alas azules con rayas negras en la espalda.

Lo habían logrado, habían evolucionado hasta el último nivel. Ahora faltaba muy poco para que Minako recuperara su cuerpo de humana. Las dos saltaban de alegría, muy emocionadas. Len Tao las felicitó, y los tres se fueron muy contentos a darse un baño.

Ésa noche, Len fue llamado por su padre. Quería hablar con su hijo sobre Maris.

-Hijo, has tenido mucha suerte al encontrar a una Portadora como ésa... Nuestros antepasados están encantados con ella-

-¿A que viene todo esto, padre?- le preguntó Len.

-Todos hemos dicho que nos encantaría que fuera tu esposa- Len Tao sonrió –Pero algunos asuntos son más urgentes que tu matrimonio, Len- la sonrisa se le borró –Sabemos a la perfección que el poder de Maris seguirá con ella, al menos hasta que reencarne en otra vida... Y hemos visto que su Sombra es más fuerte que Basón-

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?- le preguntó Len, quien ya suponía lo que iba a decir.

-En cuanto Maris y Minako logren separarse, Maris podrá ser tu espíritu acompañante-

Len estaba pálido de ira. Tenía las manos convertidas en puños, y la sangre le empezaba a correr por las palmas. Tenía los nudillos blancos. No podía creer lo que su padre había planeado. ¿Dejar morir a Maris, la única persona que le había demostrado afecto fuera de su familia? ¿Dejarla morir a ella, quien le había mostrado la realidad que su padre le había negado? ¿Dejar morir a la persona a la que le había dado su primer beso?

-Len, no espero que me comprendas ahora, pero cuando seas el Rey Shaman me lo agradecerás... Y, de ésta manera, tú y ella podrán estar juntos para siempre- terminó sonriendo.

Len no lo soportó más.

-No dejaré que les hagas daño- dijo, con la cabeza baja, y entonces levantó la vista -¡A ninguna de las dos!-

-Len, esto ya ha sido decidido, y te lo digo para que te hagas la idea de que deberás dejar a Basón para dar paso a un espíritu más fuerte. ¿Acaso no quieres ser el Rey Shaman?-

-Ellas dos son las personas que más quiero, sobre todo Maris. Ella me hizo ver que los humanos no son insectos, y volví con la esperanza de cambiar tu manera de pensar, pero veo que es inútil. Padre, no permitiré que las toques-

-Len, has cambiado demasiado- le dijo su padre, levantándose -Estás confundido, y cuando las personas se confunden se vuelven débiles-

-Me he vuelto más fuerte que tú, ¡y te lo demostraré! ¡Basón!-

-Pero el señorito perdió, y me ordenó que me fuera. No quise en un principio, pero él me lo ordenó de nuevo, diciéndome que fuera a buscar ayuda, y les ruego que me ayuden a rescatarlo. La Portadora está encerrada por todos los espíritus de la dinastía Tao, y se niegan a hacerla despertar- terminó Basón.

Ana se quedaría en Tokio. Yo insistí tanto que al final fui, con Horo Horo –quien ya estaba al tanto de quién era Maris, y quería ayudar- y Ryu con Tokageru. Ana le dijo a Yoh que si no regresaba a tiempo para ir a la siguiente etapa, se las vería con ella.

Maris y Minako pudieron sentir que Len Tao empezaba a luchar contra su padre. Se sorprendieron un poco, pero después decidieron ir a ayudarlo. Suponían cuál era el motivo de la pelea, algo referente a ellas. Pero no se transformaron mientras corrían hacia el lugar de la batalla –podían sentirlo por el aura espiritual que emanaba- porque algo les decía que eso sería peor.

Cuando vio a Len siendo golpeado por su padre Maris le gritó que se detuviera, que qué estaba haciendo. El adulto le sonrió.

-Precisamente sobre ti estábamos discutiendo... Te unirás a Len pronto... lo quieras o no-

Maris no entendía por qué peleaban así, pero debía hacer algo. Intentó moverse o gritar, pero algo se lo impedía. No podía transformarse, y tuvo que ver la batalla entre Len y su padre. Cuando Len estaba a punto de perder, no lo resistió más.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡DETÉNGASE!!!!!!- gritó, saliendo de la parálisis que le implicaban todos los espíritus de la dinastía Tao.

La luz, la misma luz que antes la había rodeado, volvió a aparecer. Pero ésta vez Maris se transformó en Tigre de Agua, sus ojos se volvieron completamente azules y las Diosas del Agua la rodearon. Se disolvió en algo que no era sólido, líquido ni gaseoso, junto con su Sombra, y se dividió en dos, sin dejar de girar. El símbolo se convirtió en dos. Sobre uno apareció Maris, y sobre el otro apareció otra chica, que no podía ser otra más que Minako.

Se habían transformado. Habían superado el último nivel, y había logrado evolucionar dos niveles en un mismo día. Cuando abrieron los ojos, las dos hacían los mismos movimientos. Tanto tiempo unidas les había dado la habilidad de la sincronización perfecta.

-Si quieres pelear, hazlo con nosotras- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Se lanzaron contra el adulto, y lo dejaron fuera de combate pronto. Las dos se dirigieron hacia Len Tao, quien hacía esfuerzos por no perder el conocimiento.

-No te preocupes, curaremos tus heridas- le dijo Maris, con ternura, pero Len no pudo advertirles a tiempo.

Los espíritus de la dinastía Tao se lanzaron hacia los tres. El padre de Len tomó a una con cada mano y las apretó hasta que perdieron el conocimiento. Hubieran podido escapar si no hubieran usado sus escudos para proteger a Len. Fue entonces cuando él le ordenó a Basón que se fuera.

Basón se los dijo en el viaje, sin dejar de agradecerles por ir a ayudarlos.

-Así que han llegado a su última etapa- dijo Yoh –Lo que deben sentir por Len es fuerte-

-¿Qué?- exclamé yo, junto con Horo Horo, Amidamaru y Ryu.

-Ana me dijo que la última fase de los portadores de Sombra sólo puede realizarse si la persona quien más quieren está en peligro. Al parecer, Len Tao sentía algo por Maris... Algo fuerte- terminó Yoh.

Me quedé mirándolo por largo rato. No podía creerlo. Lo de Len Tao era ya imposible de creer, ¿pero Maris enamorada de Len Tao? La cabeza me daba vueltas.

"Len, ¿estás bien?"

La voz se le apareció en la cabeza cuando estaba inconsciente. Len sabía que era Maris, y sabía que él ahora estaba encerrado en el calabozo. Sentía las cadenas en sus muñecas, y suponía que su hermana –a la que no había visto desde su llegada- también estaría en la misma situación.

"No importa. ¿Están bien? ¿Dónde te encuentras?" le respondió con su mente.

"Creo que en un lugar bien diferente del que tú estás... Han creado una barrera espiritual, y no puedo despertar por más que lo intento"

"Te han encerrado. Los espíritus de mi familia..."

"No te sientas triste"

"¿Por qué me protegiste? Si hubieras usado tu escudo contigo y con Minako..."

"Te hubieran roto las costillas. Hubieran perforado tus pulmones y ahora serían un espíritu más de los que ahora me rodean"

"¿Y Minako?"

"Está conmigo. La siento, pero no puedo comunicarme con ella"

"Le dije a Basón que buscara ayuda. Tal vez Yoh y Amidamaru vengar a rescatarnos"

"Vaya, le dijiste Yoh y no Asakura. Has cambiado mucho, mi Len-chan..."

"¿Len-chan?"

"¿No te gusta?"

"La verdad... me gusta si me lo dices tú"

Los espíritus que rodeaban a Maris se sorprendieron de que ella sonriera.

Hola! YA EL SEXTO CAPÍTULO!!! No lo puedo creer. Como ven, la historia no ha variado mucho con respecto a la serie, pero los cambios empezarán en el próximo capítulo. Dios mío, Maris está enamorada de Len... ¡Y él le corresponde! Las cosas que te muestra la vida...

**M. G.**: Eso de las sombras no se eligen, ambas se buscan y se 


	7. Una gran batalla

Diosas del agua

-

7: Una gran batalla

-

Cuando Yoh, Amidamaru, Horo Horo, Ryu, Tokageru y yo llegamos a la mansión de los Tao, me sorprendió que no nos atacaran de inmediato. Pero al encontrarnos con cuatro zombis –uno de ellos era el famoso Shamón, el que había entrenado a Lee Bruce Long, el zombi de Jun Tao- empezaron los problemas. Mientras Ryu y Horo Horo se quedaban peleando fuimos a rescatar a Len Tao y a su hermana Jun.

Pero faltaban Maris y Minako.

-Los antepasados de mi familia las han encerrado- dijo Len –Las tienen separadas. Están dormidas, pero no puedo detectar dónde las tienen-

Basón se reunió con Len, y se alegró mucho al verlo de nuevo. Len trató de esconder que también le alegraba verlo, pero algo se le notó. La alegría le duró poco, porque apareció Lee Bruce Long, que se convirtió en un monstruo y empezó a pelear con Len e Yoh. Lee estaba bajo el poder del padre de Len y Jun, En. Empezó a pelear, pero fue vencido. Mientras Jun se quedaba con Lee, nosotros salimos a enfrentar al padre de Len, ya que –según Jun- sólo si lo vencían se llevarían a Maris y a Minako.

-

"Maris, ellos han llegado"

"Los he sentido. Han venido todos, incluso dos Shamanes con dos espíritus acompañantes que no conozco. Ana no vino. Creo que todavía está resentida"

"Han venido por nosotras... "

"Y por Len"

"¿Estás segura? Había algunos roces entre Len e Yoh... "

"Len no es malo, sólo tenía una visión demasiado cerrada del mundo. Es eso lo que Yoh y yo hemos descubierto"

"Yo también lo sabía"

"Lo que no entiendo es por qué peleaban Len y su padre"

"Creo que eres mortal en muchos aspectos todavía... "

"¿Eso es un elogio o un insulto?"

"Ellos peleaban porque el señor Tao quería matarte, para que fueras el espíritu acompañante de Len"

"¿QUÉ?"

"Tengo un oído más agudo que el tuyo, y no estábamos fusionadas. Pasaba por allí y lo escuché todo. Len se negó, y su padre le dijo que estaba confundido, que después se lo agradecería"

"Dios mío... "

"Sí, Dios mío"

-

Al llegar a la habitación donde estaban peleando Ryo y Horo Horo, nos encontramos con que Shamon –el maestro de Li Bruce Long- el único zombi que quedaba los había derrotado. Incluso estuvo a putno de matar a Yoh, pero Lee Bruce Long lo detuvo a tiempo y Jun Tao logró vencerlo. Después llegaron cientos de zombis, pero a último momento se retiraron. Len les dijo que se fueran, que ésta era una pelea que le correspondía a la familia Tao, pero Yoh dijo que mientras más fueran, tendrán más ayuda si las cosas sew ponían difíciles.

Len no dejaba de pensar en Maris. ¿Estaría bien? ¿La habían matado? No podía recibir más mensajes de ella desde ésa mañana. ¿Acaso ya era tarde? Sacudió la cabeza, y dijo que nunca dejaría que Maris sufriera por su culpa. Él la había traído a ése lugar, pensando que su padre aprobaría sus planes, pero salió con otro más ambicioso y terrible. Cuando todos se enfrentaron a su padre, sentía más que nunca la rabia que sentía hacia él.

Aunque la pelea era bastante pareja, Len sentía que esto debía ganarlo él solo. Sólo él podía liberar a Maris y a Minako, y lo haría por ellas. Por todo lo que le enseñaron. Al final le dijo a su padre que su pelea era con él, y les advirtió a los otros que no interfirieran. En Tao sonrió.

-Ah, Len- empezó –Sé por qué quieres pelear contra mí... Y si ganas recibirás lo que esperas. Pero si pierdes, deberás seguir con lo que yo empecé a planear cuando Jun me dijo que habías encontrado a una Portadora de Sombra... –

La apuesta era fuerte. Yoh tardó medio segundo en entender, y me lo dijo. Si Len perdía, Maris moriría. Len aceptó.

-Pero perderás, padre- dijo, antes de lanzarse al ataque.

-

Maris sintió que la batalla se reanudaba, y entendió enseguida bajo qué condiciones. Minako no sabía que podrían hacer, ya que la barrera que había entre ellas y Len ahora era más fuerte que nunca. Los antepasados de la dinastía Tao habían pasado a atacarlas, y algunos de sus ataques llegaban hasta ellas. No permitirían que ayudaran a Len de ningún modo.

"Minako, debemos ayudarlo como sea" le dijo Maris en español con su mente.

"Primero debemos despertar" respondió Minako de la misma manera.

"No es necesario estar levantado para ayudar a alguien"

"¿En qué estás pensando?"

"Lo más seguro es que varios de los espíritus que nos rodean hayan creado –y usado- el hechizo de Portador de Sombra, así que será más difícil de lo que pensaba, pero lo intentaré"

"Oh, no, dime que no lo harás... "

"Debemos hacerlo"

"Yo también quiero ayudar a Len y a los otros, pero esto podría... "

"Él corrió más riesgos que nosotras"

"Pero... "

"Nunca usé mi poder de Portadora para someterte, como lo hacen muchos Portadores. Pero si no me obedeces lo usaré"

"Maris... Si fallamos... "

"Al menos lo habremos intentado"

"..."

-

Muchas veces los espíritus de la dinastía Tao se habían preguntado por qué ella, un ser de Agua, tenía en su poder una espada, si ésa era el arma de los seres de Fuego. No encontraron razonamiento para eso, y decidieron entrar en la mente de Maris o de Minako, pero la habían cerrado, y sólo se comunicaba con Len. Cuando cesó de hablar con él, Minako se comunicó con ella. Ahora acababan de hablar en un idioma que ellos no conocían. Estaban tramando algo. Aumentaron sus ataques, pero apareció de la nada un escudo espiritual diferente a los que usaban los seres de Agua, uno más similar a los que antes usaban los Shamanes... No éste era diferente. ¿Acaso lo estaban fabricando la Portadora y su Sombra?

Mientras tanto, Len se resistía a perder. Su padre lo atacaba con todo lo que tenía, y las fuerzas le empezaban a fallar. Fue entonces cuando Basón escuchó la voz de Maris.

"Basón, déjalo en mis manos"

"¡Pero el señorito me necesita!"

"Están cansados. Déjenme intervenir, ya que nosotras somos el motivo de la pelea"

"Pero el señor Tao... "

"Déjalo en mis manos"

Len sintió cómo Basón lo abandonaba. Estaba por preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, cuando sintió otra presencia que él conocía muy bien. Pero si ella venía de ésa forma...

"Estoy viva, sólo he dejado mi cuerpo por unos momentos"

-¿Pero qué haces?- le preguntó Len.

"Déjame ayudarte"

-Pero... –

"Háblame con tu mente"

"¿Ahora qué haremos?"

"¿Sabes cuál es el arma de los seres de Agua"

"La lanza"

"Exacto"

"Pero nunca la has usado... "

"Te sorprendería el montón de lugares que hay en Corrientes donde se puede ir de noche y practicar con lanzas sin que nadie te descubra... "

"¿Estás segura de esto?"

"Ahora ya no nos queda otra"

-

En Tao se sorprendió. Las Portadoras de Sombra eran fuertes, pero nunca imaginó que pudieran derrotar a todos los fantasmas de su dinastía. Así que empezó a atacar con más fuerza que antes. Pero algo, una fuerza extraña emanaba ahora de su Len, y le estaba ganando con facilidad. Ésa Maris era mucho mejor con la lanza de lo que había pensado, así que renovó sus ataques.

La habitación en la cual estaban –Tan Wen se llamaba- empezó a caerse a pedazos, las paredes, que habían resistido siglos sin resquebrajarse, se estaban derrumbando, pero yo no podía dejar de mirar a Len. Basón había salido de su cuerpo, y había llegado otro ser... pero no podía saber quién era. Miré a Yoh, a Horo Horo y a Ryu, pero ellos tampoco sabían qué estaba pasando.

Cuando las paredes que estaban de nuestro lado empezaron a caer, salimos de la habitación, o lo que quedaba de ella. Len y su padre debieron de tele transportarse o algo sí, porque aparecieron peleando en un campo pelado al lado de la mansión. Los ví por las ventanas, y les avisé a los otros.

-Tal parece que ésta pelea dejó de ser de nosotros para pasar a ser sólo entre Len y su padre- dijo Amidamaru –Amo Yoh... –

-No interferiremos- contestó Yoh –Pero quiero ver qué sucede entre ellos dos-

-

Salimos lo más rápido que pudimos. Fue entonces cuando pude ver que el espíritu que estaba ayudando a Len emitía una energía entre azul y celeste, igual a la que había rodeado la espada que había usado Yoh cuando...

-¡YOH, ES MARIS!- exclamé -¡ELLA ESTÁ AYUDANDO A LEN! ¡Su energía es igual a la de la espada que te prestó! ¡Recién ahora me di cuenta!-

-La suponía, pero, aún así, me sorprende que ella haya logrado fusionarse con Len con ésa sincronía... – dijo Yoh.

-¿Pero Maris está muerta, don Yoh?- preguntó Ryu, asustado.

-No, sólo ha salido de su cuerpo-

-Pero regresará, ¿verdad?- pregunté, ansioso.

-Sólo si gana- dijo Yoh, serio.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamé. ¿Acaso Maris moriría?

-Si un Portador de Sombra le da sus poderes a un ser, y éste ser pierde, deberá abandonar éste mundo. Así me dijo Ana, y yo confío en las dos... En su fortaleza de espíritu-

-Es fuerte, amo Yoh - dijo Amidamaru –Me impresiona su poder, pero el padre de Len Tao es también muy fuerte-

-Confío en Maris- dijo Yoh, y se calló.

-

"Vamos, Len, no dejaré que pierdas"

"Yo no dejaré que él te haga daño... "

"Si sigues pensando en eso, perderás. Piensa en la batalla en sí, y concéntrate. Así podrás mejorar"

Len intentó concentrarse, y, al aumentar su concentración se dio cuanta que podía predecir los movimientos de su padre. Pero no era eso lo que más le sorprendía. Él había creído que su posesión con Basón había sido del 100, pero ahora sentía que el y Maris estaban siendo _uno solo_, sus espíritus pensaban lo mismo en los mismos momentos, y sentía una gran calidez que no había sentido nunca.

"¿Es esto la verdadera posesión al 100?" quiso saber Len.

"No" respondió Maris "Éste poder es otro. Ahora los dos deseamos algo con todo nuestro corazón, y eso es el poder más grande que existe"

-

El señor Tao empezó a retroceder. Los ataque de su hijo lo estaban venciendo, y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Tropezó y cayó, y vio a su hijo lanzarse contra él. Pero no recibió ningún golpe. Cuando abrió los ojos, Len le extendía la mano, en señal de paz. Los espíritus que ayudaban a su padre se dispersaron, y el señor Tao regreso a su forma normal.

-Padre, he ganado-

-Len ganó- dijo Yoh.

-¿Maris vivirá?- le pregunté, asustado.

-Sí, no te preocupes, Manta- me dijo Yoh, sonriendo.

-¿Cómo es posible?- quiso saber el señor Tao.

-He descubierto una fuerza más grande que la que tú buscas, padre- dijo Len –El poder por el poder mismo es débil frente a éste, el poder más grande de la Tierra-

-Len... –

-Las personas no son insectos como pensábamos. A mí me lo demostró una chica latinoamericana, y a ti tal vez te lo muestre también. Padre, hemos estado odiando a otros humanos sin conocerlos, tal y como nos odiaron a nosotros sin conocernos. Así empezó todo. Ahora, esto ha terminado-

El señor Tao se levantó y le puso una mano en el hombro a su hijo.

-Marisa- dijo –déjame solo con mi hijo, por favor-

"Nos vemos, Len" dijo ella, volviendo a salir del cuerpo de él.

-

-

Guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuts! AH, QUÉ LINDO!!!!!!!!! Snif, ni yo me imaginaba al principio, éste final... Bueno, eso cuando termine, ya mismo escribo el siguiente capítulo... Son las tres de la mañana y sigo escribiendo y no quiero parar!!! Me encantó éste Fanfic... Mi niña ha crecido tanto!!! Snif, sob, pensar que sólo hace un mes era poco más que una idea en mi mente, y me da mucha pena despedirme de ella... Snif...

Después de mojar tres pañuelos con lágrimas, voy a las explicaciones (snif, mi niña y mi Len-chan... disculpen, disculpen) sobre las armas Las armas de los Portadores de Sombra son, según su elemento; Fuego, espada; tierra, arco y flecha; madera, dagas, espadas cortas; metal, látigo, cables de plata; y agua, lanza. Según su elemento, manejarán sin dificultad éstas armas, ya sean las que ellos poseen por ser Portadores u otras hechas por otros seres. Eso quiere decir que si un Portador nacido bajo el elemento Tierra participa en un torneo de tiro con arco y flecha, tendrás más oportunidad de ganar que un Portador nacido bajo cualquier otro elemento, cualesquiera que sea su signo.

Dios mío, yo no quería que terminara todo tan rápido... Mi Len-chaaaaaan!!!!!! Sniiiiiif, sooob, bueno ya, me dejo de llorar –sniiif, soob, bueno, ya!- pero todo lo bueno termina... Nunca disfruté tanto hacer un Fanfic, y éste va a tener ocho capítulos... No estaba tan errada cuando dije al principio el número de capítulos. Pero al fin, debo empezar el siguiente capítulo... Sniiiiiif!

**MG**: Si, es muy lindo ver a la dulce parejita unida. Minako... ya tendrá justicia, ya lo verás. Pero NO con Maris. Espera y veràs...

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	8. La decisión de las Diosas del Agua

Diosas del agua

-

8: La decisión de las Diosas del Agua.

-

-¡Maris! ¡Creí que nunca te volvería a ver!- le dijo Minako. Había sostenido el cuerpo de su ex Portadora desde que la barrera espiritual había desaparecido, y tenía la cabeza de Maris en sus rodillas. Vestía igual que ella, y tenía dos alas hermosas, de color azul con rayas negras, en la espalda. Tenía una medalla en el cuello, donde indicaba quién había sido, cuándo y cómo se habían separado, y durante cuánto tiempo habían estado unidas.

-Era necesario, y hemos ganado- dijo Maris, con algo de sueño.

-¡¿Le ganaste al padre de Len?!-

-Basón dejó a Len para que yo lo ayudara-

-¡Maris!-

-Si no lo hacía, no íbamos a salir de aquí. Pero ahora quiero ver a Manta, a Yoh y a los demás... vinieron para rescatarme-

-Sí, pero... ¿puedes caminar?- Minako dudaba. Maris se veía agotada.

-Sólo estoy cansada... Fue la primera vez que me fusioné con un Shaman... Pero estoy bien, no te preocupes-

Maris me abrazó por la espalda, y me dio un beso en la cabeza, diciéndome que me había extrañado mucho. Me di vuelta y la abracé, y sólo después de separarnos ví que ahora tenía un traje extraño, una malla, guantes y botas, de color azul con rayas negras. Ella tenía una cola de tigre al final de la espalda, de los mismos colores que su ropa, y orejas de tigre. Y había algo más. Tenía una tiara dorada con dos alas que parecían de cristal, pero más oscuro, de color azul.

- Yoh, Amidamaru, les agradezco tanto el que hayan venido a rescatarnos... – dijo Maris, mientras abrazaba a Yoh.

Otra chica apareció, y la reconocí enseguida. Tenía el pelo largo y rubio, ojos marrones, era más alta que Maris, y su piel era muy pálida. Era Minako, pero ahora estaba vestida igual que Maris. Había recuperado su cuerpo humano. Me saludó a mí y me dijo que era un muy buen chico. Me alzó y me subió a caballito sobre sus hombros.

-Ellos son Ryu, con Tokageru, y Horo Horo con Kororo- se los presentó Yoh.

-Mucho gusto, les agradezco mucho el que se hayan preocupado por mí... – pero se notaba que estaba cansada.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- le pregunté a Minako -¿Las atacaron?-

-Maris ayudó a Len, fusionando su espíritu con el de ella. Ya vieron la definición, supongo... – respondió ella.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamé -¿Ése espíritu tan hermoso era Maris?-

Me callé enseguida, rojo como un tomate. Minako no dijo nada, y todos me miraban. Yoh sonreía, Amidamaru no estaba tan sorprendido como yo pensaba, Ryu y Tokageru, junto con Horo Horo, me miraban con la mandíbula casi en el piso, y Kororo me miraba son entender.

-Eres un buen chico, Manta- me dijo Maris, levantándome. Me dejó en el piso y se agachó para estar a mi altura –Te agradezco tanto el que me hayas ayudado... – y me dio un beso en la frente –y que todos hayan confiado en mí-

-

En verdad, Maris estaba muy cansada. Nos quedamos hablando ahí, sin darnos cuenta de cuándo llegó Len, bañado y vestido, y con una cara de felicidad que no le había visto nunca. Abrazó a Maris sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Minako sonrió. Ya se lo esperaba...

Len no dijo nada, y Maris tampoco, por un buen rato.

-Nunca antes- empezó Len, con una voz que no le había oído jamás -había sentido ésa calidez... Maris, no imaginé que al verte, encontrara a la persona más especial para mí. Maris, no podría soportar vivir sin ti, y me hubiera enfrentado a toda mi familia si fuera necesario, para que seas feliz- ¿Acaso estaba llorando? No, no podía ser. Pero al apartarse, pude ver que sí estaba llorando, de felicidad.

Maris sonrió, y después cerró los ojos. Cayó hacia adelante y Len la atrapó con suavidad, preocupado.

-Tengo sueño... Len-chan- dijo Maris con suavidad, y Len se sonrojó un poco. Pero después sonrió y levanto a Maris.

-Discúlpenme, ya regreso- dijo y se marchó.

-

-Tal parece que lo han logrado- dijo Yoh, sonriendo, mirando a Minako.

-Maris era más fuerte de lo que pensaba... – respondió ella.

-Pero oye, ése Len Tao, ¿acaso se podía enamorar?- preguntó Ryu, y Horo Horo también esperaba ansioso la respuesta.

-Sí, ya lo han visto... Las latinas somos más románticas que las asiáticas, ¿verdad, Manta?- y me guiñó un ojo. Me sonrojé, y ella sonrió.

-Quién lo hubiera creído- exclamó Horo Horo –Es cierto eso que el amor es ciego... –

-No seas tan duro con Len, él tiene su corazoncito- le dijo Minako.

-Y por cierto, sí que era bonita... – agregó Horo Horo -¿Hay muchas en Carrieles?-

-Es Corrientes- aclaró ella –y sí, allá todos somos buenos hasta que no se demuestre lo contrario. No todas son bonitas, pero sí sin buenas chicas... – y agregó con rapidez –Seguro que encontrarás una chica para ti, pero no somos tan sumisas como las japonesas, de ningún modo-

-Minako, ¿Maris tiene una hermana mayor?- le preguntó Ryu.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó ella -¿Buscas una candidata para novia?- Ryu se sonrojó –Ya me lo imaginaba. No, pero tiene una tía de tu edad, más o menos-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, y cuando volvamos, si quieres, le digo que estás interesado en saber de ella... –

-

Mientras tanto, Len había llevado a Maris a una habitación. La acostó en la cama y la tapó con cuidado, y después miró el rostro de ella un buen rato. Era más hermoso que la última vez, cuando casi la había besado en Japón... Miró para todos lados, para asegurarse que Basón no estuviera por allí. No, estaban los dos solos. Se tranquilizó, y volvió a mirar el rostro de Maris. Se acercó con lentitud, saboreando cada momento, hasta que pudo sentir su respiración regular y tranquila... Ella estaba sonriendo, sabía que había ayudado a Len y que él cambió la manera de pensar que tenía en su cabeza, y la manera de querer que había en su corazón... O de amar. Sus labios se rozaron, y Len le dio un beso en los labios.

Fue un beso dulce, tierno, muy diferente al primero que él le había dado cuando ella se había rendido. Le gustó mucho más, y después se quedó mirándola durante un buen rato, hasta que se levantó.

-Descansa, amor, yo regresaré pronto- le dijo a Maris, y salió.

-

Mientras tanto, la familia Tao –menos Jun, Len y su padre- había encontrado al grupo de Yoh y los había llevado al comedor, donde les habían explicado el por qué de su aislamiento y su odio. Habían sido respetados por generaciones, pero empezaron a temerles por sus poderes y los habían expulsado. Desde entonces habían vivido aislados del mundo, profundizando en sus poderes, hasta ése día, cuando Len había roto la tradición familiar y había demostrado que no todos los seres eran tan desconfiados y malos como ellos creían. Cuando terminaron, aparecieron Jun y Len, ella estaba arreglada como su hermano menor. La cena empezó, y Ryu y Horo Horo estaban hambrientos, así que no se hicieron rogar.

-Maris está dormida- dijo Len.

-Me sorprendió mucho que ella se fusionara contigo- le dijo su madre –Te deba querer mucho-

-Sí, madre- dijo Len –pero creo que a padre le costará un poco aceptarla... –

-No lo creo, Len- dijo su abuelo –A nuestros antepasados les cayó muy bien ésa chica-

Minako se había quedado callada.

-Y nos sorprendió la fidelidad que le tenías- terminó el abuelo.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Minako.

-Esperar toda una vida para volver a reunirte con tu Portadora debe haber sido difícil... –

-Sólo un poco-

-Una de nuestras antepasados fue una de las diez que inventaron ése hechizo-

-Yielan Tao- dijo Minako -Sí, era una gran Shaman–

-

Maris estaba soñando. Había llegado a un lugar, algo similar a un lago de aguas bajas, con grupos de camalotes con flores de diversos colores. Estaba transformada en Tigre de Agua, las plumas de sus alas rozaban el agua, pero no tenía sus botas, y podía sentir el lecho del lago bajo sus pies. Sabía dónde estaba, y quién la esperaría allí. Yukari no descansaría hasta ver a Minako convertida en humana. Había algo de niebla, pero pudo ver a su amiga a la distancia.

-Yukari- dijo, feliz de poder darle un último adiós.

-Muchas gracias, Maris- dijo ella, sonriéndole.

-No gracias a ti... si no me hubieras respondido, nunca habría empezado todo... y no habría encontrado a Len-

-Minako ahora está feliz, gracias a ti-

-Fue por su voluntad... Por esperarme-

-Maris-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Me prometes que la cuidarás?-

-Te lo prometo-

-¿Y me prometes que nos veremos en el otro mundo?-

-Tenlo por seguro. Y Minako también irá algún día-

-Gracias, Maris-

-No, gracias a ti-

Maris sonrió, aún dormida. Yukari se iría al otro mundo, después de esperar meses por ella... Por lo que debía hacer. Al fin podría descansar...

-

Cuando todos terminaron de comer, Len les preguntó a los otros si querían ver a Maris. Yo estaba ansioso por verla, y nos fuimos hacia la habitación donde dormía ella. Su tiara con alas de cristal –o lo que fuera eso- brillaba a la luz de la Luna, que ya había salido. Después nos fuimos, dejándola dormir tranquila.

-

Maris todavía recordaba las últimas palabras que le había dicho Yukari.

-¿Qué me quieres decir?- Maris no podía creerlo.

-Que has evolucionado con una rapidez asombrosa. Las Diosas del Agua lo han visto todo, y dicen que serás una de ellas cuando mueras... Pero que debes atenerte a sus reglas desde ahora-

-¿Qué? ¿Deberé abandonar a Len?- no, no era posible. No ahora.

-Tal vez-

-Pero Yukari, no pueden hacerme esto ahora, he encontrado al fin alguien a quien amar, ¿y quieren separarme de él?-

-Yo no tomo ésas decisiones, Maris- Yukari estaba apenada. Se le estrujaba el corazón al ver así a su amiga.

-No... no pueden... –

-Maris, yo tampoco quiero que seas infeliz, pero ellas lo han pensado mucho... y al ver cómo te fusionabas con Len, el grado de espiritualidad que lograste... Fue mucho mayor al que él podrá llegar jamás-

-No... –

-Maris, ésta es una decisión tomada, ellas están por venir en el último minuto de la noche... –

-No quiero ser una Diosa del Agua- dijo Maris, terminante.

-Maris... –

-Yukari, me hace muy feliz el poder verte, pero no seré una Diosa del Agua. ¿De qué me sirve el poder si no tengo a quién amar? ¿Para qué ser una Diosa, si no podré tener el amor de mi Len?- Maris estaba empezando a sollozar.

-Maris... –

-Los seres humanos se enamoran, y son felices. Si las Diosas son seres superiores, ¿por qué no puedo enamorarme yo? ¿Acaso está mal?-

-Maris, créeme, yo también se lo dije, pero me ordenaron venir a decírtelo- dijo Yukari, abrazándola.

-No lo haré. Amo a Len, y no lo dejaré-

-Las Diosas del Agua me recordaron una regla de los Portadores de Sombra, cuando se los dije- Yukari hizo una pausa. Esto la iba a devastar, pero tarde o temprano debía enterarse –Han dicho que debes elegir entre Len o... Minako-

-¿Qué?-

Maris levantó la vista, y vio en los ojos de su amiga que era cierto. A Maris se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se abrazó a ella. Por supuesto que lo recordaba, ahora sí. Para los Portadores de Sombra, la persona que era su Sombra era muy importante, y estaría con el o la Portadora por toda la vida. Era el ser a quien amarían más. Pero si aparecía una persona más, alguien a quien la Portadora amara con ése amor especial, debía elegir entre ésa persona especial o su Sombra. Si dejaba de lado a su Sombra, no sabía lo que podía pasar. ¿Volvería a ser una vampira? ¿Se quedaría en estado de Sombra, vagando sin rumbo para la eternidad? ¿Se volvería un fantasma? ¿Encontraría el descanso eterno? ¿Viviría como humana el resto de su vida? No lo sabía, y no pudo dejar de sollozar. Si dejaba de lado a Len, él y todas las personas a las que conoció en Japón y en China la olvidarían.

-No... No pueden hacerme esto... ¡No es justo! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO ES JUSTO!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó Maris, y después no pudo seguir. Las lágrimas se lo impidieron.

Minako no sintió nada. Al despedirse de los otros –todos se quedarían allí a pasar la noche, y después regresarían a Tokio- se fue a dormir, pensando que al fin Maris había encontrado el amor... En un muchacho chino que había cambiado su forma de ver, había abierto su corazón y había encontrado su alma gemela... Le molestaba un poco, porque ella sentía algo más que amistad por Maris, como toda Sombra por su Portadora o Portador, pero ella decidiría a quién amaba más. Sabía que Maris no era lesbiana, sino que le gustaban tanto chicos como chicas, pero igual sentía una punzada de celos al ver a Len... Seguro que Maris se decidiría por él... Al fin y al cabo, gracias a él había vuelto a tener su cuerpo humano.

-

Cuando Yukari se fue, Maris siguió soñando, pero no pudo descansar. Simuló que estaba bien, que lo pensaría, y después se desahogó, llorando como nunca lo había hecho. Sabía que tenía hasta el amanecer para decidirse, pero no podía. _No podía _decidirse entre Len y Minako, los amaba a los dos... Pero debía decidirse, se recordaba a cada momento.

Se despertó a las tres de la mañana, y descubrió que había estado llorando dormida. No reprimió sus lágrimas, y siguió llorando, reprimiendo sus sollozos con la almohada, para no despertar a nadie. Esperaba con horror el minuto previo al amanecer, porque entonces las Diosas del Agua aparecerían y le preguntarían qué había sucedido. Y ella no quería que vinieran.

Pero vinieron. Las Diosas del agua la hicieron dormir dos minutos antes del amanecer, y la rodearon. Ellas tenían las alas como los peces voladores, algunas con cola de sirena, otras con piernas, otras con aletas, otras con membranas entre los dedos... todas de color azul, celeste y, a veces, unos toques de rojo, verde o violeta. Maris temblaba.

-Marisa, has escuchado el mensaje que te enviamos, y ahora debes decidir- dijo una de ellas.

-En un minuto amanecerá-

-En ésta dimensión, el tiempo puede durar tanto como deseemos-

-Pero no vamos a esperar-

-Dinos cuál es tu decisión-

-No puedo... – dijo Maris.

-Si no lo haces-

-Decidiremos por ti-

-Así que hazlo tú-

-Ahora-

Maris cerró los ojos. Pensó el Len, en su sonrisa, en el tierno beso que le había dado anoche, cuando ella no estaba tan dormida como creía... Pensó en Minako, esperando años por volver a encontrarse con ella, obligando a Yukari a quedarse en éste mundo. Pensó en Len, en los años que había pasado odiando al mundo sin conocerlo, en el odio que su familia había tenido durante siglos... Pensó en Minako, matando a los seres humanos –muchos muy jóvenes- antes de darse cuenta del enorme pecado que estaba cometiendo, y buscándola con desesperación para que le diera la redención. Pensó el Len, cuando se había fusionado con él, había sentido latir su corazón lleno de amor por ella... Y ahora...

-Decide ya- dijo una de las Diosas del Agua-

-

-

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO ME PONGAN EN ÉSA SITUACIÓN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dios mío, y yo que pensé que esto iba a terminar, ¡¡¡y resulta que recién empieza!!! Ni me pregunten a quién elegirá Maris, porque ni siquiera YO lo sé. Maris!!!!! Dios mío, ella no se lo merece. Si me llego a enterar que Saya está en algo de esto, la mato.

Ya en serio, yo creía que iba a terminar!!! Es que _ellos_, como ya les dije, son los que escriben, yo sólo soy su instrumento para expresarse, son los personajes que me obligan a escribir. Dios mío, no le hagan esto a Maris, no a ella no... No me quedé hasta las dos y media de la madrugada escribiendo para que le hicieran esto!!!

**Dreignus**: me alegra que ta haya gustado. El próximo capíulo es el final.

Nos vemos

Nakokun


	9. Lo que no se olvida

Diosas del agua

-

9: Lo queno se olvida

-

Yoh despertó. Amidamaru estaba a su lado, y lo saludó en cuanto lo vio. Fue a la cocina después de vestirse, y se encontró con Ana, quien le dijo que tomara su desayuno, que debía entrenar más para el Torneo de los Shamanes y que les esperaba un duro entrenamiento. Yoh sonrió, nervioso, sabiendo que, si ella lo decía, tendría suerte de llegar vivo a la hora de la cena.

Manta lo ayudó durante todo el entrenamiento. En Tokio ya había llegado el frío, y los lagos estaban solos, sin aves acuáticas nadando en ellos como lo hacían en verano. Horo Horo los encontró y los saludó. Su hermana lo estaba obligando a entrenar, y por un momento, a Manta le pareció una segunda versión de Ana, pero sólo con Horo Horo.

Ryu estaba tratando de entrenar con Tokegeru, con su infaltable espada de madera, y recordó que dentro de poco sería la segunda etapa del Torneo de Shamanes, en Estados unidos. Len Tao había dicho que iría a Tokio una semana antes que empezara, y debía llegar en tres días, si todo salía bien.

-

En China, Len Tao despertó alegre, pero su humor cambió cuando vio que sus padres le preguntaban por qué estaba tan feliz. Len les respondió que era porque Maris le correspondía. Su padre le preguntó si ella era una chica japonesa que había conocido, y su hijo le dijo que no, que era ésa chica, la Portadora de Sombra, Tigre de agua, con la cual había peleado.

Pero nadie de su familia sabía nada sobre ella, y Len vio entonces que Yoh, Manta, Ryu, Horo Horo y sus espíritus acompañantes no habían venido a desayunar. Soltó la tostada que tenía en la mano y corrió hacia la habitación de Maris. Tenía un mal presentimiento, y al llegar casi se la cae el alma a los pies. Maris no estaba en la habitación en la que él la había dejado, y ni Yoh, ni Manta, ni Ryu, ni Hoho Horo ni Minako estaban en la mansión. Len tardó un buen rato en reaccionar, y después salió corriendo. No sabía lo que pasaba, pero le quedaba una esperanza: Basón.

-¡Basón!- lo llamó, angustiado. El espíritu se materializó enseguida frente a él.

-Sí, señorito-

-¿En dónde está Maris y Minako?-

-¿Señorito?- Basón parecía extrañado.

-¿Tú tampoco?- Len no podía creerlo.

-Señorito, ¿se encuentra bien?-

Len salió corriendo, y les dijo a sus padres que tenía algo urgente que hacer en Tokio. Dijo que había decidido adelantar su llegada, y salió corriendo de la mansión, con la valija que había preparado la noche anterior, ante el asombro de su familia.

-Debe ser la emoción- dijo su madre, pero ni siquiera ella estaba convencida.

-

La llegada de Len sorprendió a todos. Pero sorprendió aún más la pregunta que nos hizo.

-¿Maris está aquí?-

-¿Quién es Maris?- le preguntó Yoh.

-Oh, no, aquí también- dijo Len, y salió corriendo.

-¿Que le sucede?- le preguntó Manta a Basón.

-Ha estado así desde la mañana- explico el espíritu –Preguntando sobre ésa tal Maris, y después buscó por todos lados, salió corriendo y dijo que tenía algo urgente que hacer-

Todos nos asombramos. ¿Acaso Len se había vuelto loco?

-

En Corrientes, una chica se despertaba, y empezaba a llorar. Había sucedido. Había tenido que elegir y todo había sucedido. Pero igual le dolía. Su madre entró, preocupada al verla tan triste, y después de un rato, Minako golpeó la puerta. Pero ni entre ellas dos y el padre de Maris lograron calmarla. Después de un rato, Minako les pidió a los dos que las dejaran solas.

-Maris... – empezó, sin saber cómo seguir -¿Quieres hablar?-

-Tú sí lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Maris entre sollozos, sin despegar la cara del hombro de su amiga.

-Recuerdo que estábamos en China... con Yoh y los demás en casa de los Tao- Maris rompió a llorar, y Minako calló.

-Sí, creo que tú sí lo recuerdas... – después hizo una pausa, en la que intentó calmarse –Por favor, no me preguntes qué fue lo que pasó. Sólo eso te pido-

-Pero si me lo cuentas, tal vez te desahogues- replicó Minako.

-NO, Minako, por favor, no me lo pidas- empezó a llorar de nuevo, más fuerte que antes.

-Maris... –

-No, por favor NO ME LO HAGAS RECORDAR-

-Está bien.. si no quieres decírmelo-

-

No había vuelos directos a Argentina, sino que debía ir a Estados Unidos o a Chile. Len decidió ir a Chile. Estaba más cerca, y le tomaría menos tiempo llegar a Corrientes. El viaje le pareció demasiado largo, aunque se durmió, porque soñaba con Maris perdiéndose en medio de la niebla, en un lago de aguas bajas con camalotes en flor.

Basón estaba muy preocupado por el señorito Len. Nunca antes había actuado así, y no lo había visto nunca tan ansioso por ir a un lugar. Pero si Argentina no era su próximo destino, ¿para qué iba allá? Ni siquiera había oído hablar de ése país. Intentó preguntárselo, pero Len sólo le dijo que esperara, que ya lo vería.

En Chile tuvo que hablar en inglés. Había un vuelo para Buenos Aires en una hora, y Len aprovechó para comer algo. Había tenido la precaución de llevar dólares, y en una hora estaba volando a Buenos Aires. La ansiedad de Len iba en aumento, y se aferraba al único dato que tenía en concreto... La dirección de Maris, la que le había pedido para mandarles la carta en las que les decía que se quedaría más tiempo en Japón... No la encontraba en su agenda pero se la sabía bien, y ya nunca la olvidaría.

En media hora salía un vuelo para Corrientes capital. De allí podía viajar en colectivo hasta Monte Caseros, donde vivía Maris. El viaje se le hizo eterno, pero al fin llegó. Tuvo que contenerse para no echar abajo la puerta que tenía frente a él, la de la casa de Maris. Era una casa de dos pisos, bonita pero simple, sin muchos adornos. Después Len se enteraría que la mitad del dinero que Maris había ganado lo había donado para hacer comedores escolares y comunitarios, pero ahora sólo le importaba verla a _ella_.

Tocó el timbre, jadeando por la carrera interminable que había hecho de China hasta allí, y le abrió una mujer que no podía ser sino la madre de Maris, por el aspecto. Le preguntó algo en español que Len no entendió, pero después él le preguntó en inglés:

-Disculpe, ¿ésta es la casa de Marisa Martínez?-

-Sí- respondió ella en el mismo idioma.

-Por favor, necesito verla. He venido desde el otro lado de planeta para hablar con ella- dijo Len.

-Espera, por favor- dijo la mujer, y desapareció.

Aun desde la puerta, pudo escuchar los sollozos de su hija. Desde que había vuelto de Japón, la noche anterior, no había dejado de llorar, ni siquiera para comer o escribir... Y ella siempre sonería, comía muy bien y escribía todos los días. Después pensó que ése chico –que parecía asiático- realmente debía de venir muy lejos, por el acento. Volvió a la puerta y le dijo que ella estaba mal, que disculpara, pero que no podía atenderlo.

-¿Ella esta triste?- preguntó Len, en inglés -¿Desde hoy a la mañana?-

La mujer asintió, extrañada.

-Por favor señora, déjeme verla- insistió Len –Yo creo saber por qué está así... Por favor, se lo suplico- Len se arrodilló frente a la madre de Maris, y eso impresionó a la mujer y a Basón –He esperado años para poder encontrarla-

-Por favor, levántate niño- dijo la mujer.

-Sólo si me permite ver a Maris. He viajado desde China para verla-

-¡SEÑORITO!- Basón no lo creía.

-Está bien, entra, pero no creo que ella quiera recibir a nadie... No ha dejado de llorar desde que despertó, y ni su amiga Minako la pudo hacer reaccionar... –

-¿Usted conoce a Minako?- le preguntó Len, asombrado.

-Maris dice que ella es una vieja amiga, pero yo nunca la había visto... Pero se tratan con mucha familiaridad- llegaron al segundo piso, y los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes. Len no lo resistió más y entró corriendo en la habitación.

-¡Maris! ¿Estás aquí?-

Maris dejó de llorar un momento. Por un momento pensó que era una ilusión auditiva, pero después se dijo que aún oía su voz, su dulce voz, pero que él ya no la debía recordar. Sólo lo creyó cuando Len la abrazó con fuerza, y sus lágrimas cesaron al instante. Ahora el que lloraba era Len.

Maris levantó la vista, sin creerlo. Ésos brazos tan fuertes... los mismos que ella había sentido cuando pelearon juntos en China, contra el señor Tao... Pero no podía ser...

Sí era él, y la abrazaba con fuerza. Len estaba llorando, y la madre de Maris no sabía que hacer. Minako le dijo, antes que pudiera reaccionar, que sería mejor que se retiraran. La mujer hizo caso, no sin antes preguntarles si sería seguro, y Minako le dijo que sí, que se podía confiar en Len.

Durante un buen rato, Maris no supo qué hacer. ¿Acaso sus recuerdos no habían sido borrados como los demás que la habían conocido? No, era un sueño. Un sueño hermoso, pero un sueño al fin. Nunca más volvería a estar entre los brazos de Len, no, ella había elegido...

-Amo a Len- dijo Maris –Pero él, al menos tiene una familia que lo apoye, y tiene amigos. Minako sólo me tiene a mí-

-Sea- dijeron las Diosas del Agua, y Maris empezó a llorar.

-

Había elegido a Minako, pero le dolía en el alma. Ahora todos los que la habían conocido, Yoh, Manta, Horo Horo, Ryu, Amidamaru, Kororo, Tokageru, LEN; todos se olvidarían de ella, y Minako volvería a Corrientes con ella. No dejó de llorar en toda la noche, y cuando despertó siguió llorando.

-Cuando dejes éste mundo, te unirás a nosotras- dijo una Diosa.

-Nunca debes volver a los lugares en que has estado-

-Ni siquiera acercarte-

-De lo contrario-

-Tanto Minako como Len-

-Y todos los seres a los que conociste-

-Serán eliminados-

Maris asintió, pero no por eso dejó de llorar. Las Diosas la dejaron sola, y no tuvo más sueños que los momentos felices que había tenido en Japón, y sobre todo en China. El dolor le desgarraba el pecho.

-

-Len... – empezó, no sabiendo cómo seguir –Me... ¿Me recuerdas?- le preguntó, en chino.

-Por supuesto que sí- respondió Len, Basón no podía creerlo, y una mano lo agarró.

-Vámonos, esto es sólo entre ellos- le dijo Minako y se lo llevó afuera, al jardín. Allí ella le dijo que esperara, que ya se aclararía todo.

–Cuando desperté y tú no estabas creí que era una pesadilla... Yoh y los demás no te recordaban... Basón tampoco, y yo creí que me volvería loco. Corrí desde China a Japón y de allí hasta aquí sólo para verte... Para asegurarme que todo no fue el sueño más maravilloso que he tenido en mi vida... –

-Len... – Maris estaba a punto de llorar otra vez –Yo... tuve que elegir, y no pude dejar a Minako desamparada, no sabía lo que pasaría con ella, y por eso... Por eso yo... –

-Lo sé, me traje el libro de los Portadores de Sombra y lo leí- dijo Len –Pero no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí ahora-

-Pero yo... Si tú lo recordabas ibas a ser... Ibas a ser asesinado, ¡y yo no quiero eso!- terminó, abrazándose con más fuerza a Len.

-Yo no dejaré que nadie te haga daño, Maris, nadie... – dijo Len, con la voz más dulce que había usado hasta entonces.

-Pero yo no... – sollozó Maris.

-Shh- le dijo Len poniéndole un dedo en los labios, y obligándola a levantar la vista hacia él –Todo saldrá bien... no te preocupes- Se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno beso en los labios –Confía en mí, ¿sí?-

Maris, al separarse y ver el rostro de Len, todavía con las huellas de las lágrimas, no pudo evitar abrazarlo. Sí, lo amaba, no podía evitarlo. Y si las Diosas del Agua iba a eliminar a alguien, que fuera a ella, pero no a Len.

-Entonces, que así sea- dijo una voz conocida para Maris.

Eran dos Diosas del Agua. Separaron a Len y a Maris, cada una se llevó a uno de ellos a puntas opuestas de una profundidad marina que había aparecido de repente. Maris no quería separarse de Len, y forcejeaba para liberarse, pero la Diosa la dominaba por completo y empezó a lastimarla. Al final la dejó caer en medio de la profundidad, para quedar frente a frente.

-¿Acaso no te dijimos lo que pasaría?- le preguntó, enojada.

-Sí- respondió Maris, temblando.

-Ahora él debe morir-

-¡¡¡NO!!!- gritó Maris –No, a él no... Él no se lo merece, no sé cómo pasó... –

-¡¡¡SUÉLTAME AHORA, TE DIGO!!!- le gritaba Len a la Diosa, hasta que ésta lo soltó.

-¿Sabes bien lo que le pasará a la Portadora por ti?- le preguntó ella, desafiante.

-No te atrevas a lastimarla- le dijo Len, tenso.

-¿Estás dispuesto a tomar su lugar?-

-Hazme desaparecer a mí. Bórrame de las memorias de todos, haz que mis padres y Minako se queden con lo que me pertenece y lo usen bien, pero por favor, no toques a Len-

-¿Y crees que él te olvidará tan fácilmente?-

-No me importa, pero no lo lastimes. Ha sufrido suficiente por mí... -

-Sí- dijo Len –Ella es la persona a quien más amo en éste mundo-

-¿Incluso más que a Basón?-

-Por supuesto. Él es mi compañero, pero Maris es especial... y no la volveré a encontrar jamás-

-Como quieras- dijeron las dos Diosas al mismo tiempo.

-Deberás darnos tu inteligencia y tu creatividad, además de tus poderes de Portadora de Sombra- le dijo la Diosa a Maris –Minako te olvidará para siempre, al igual que Len. Vivará en otro hemisferio, y jamás te encontrarás de nuevo con ella-

-Deberás entregarnos tus poderes de Shaman y de guerrero. No podrás ver a los fantasmas. Nadie en Japón te olvidará, y todo será igual que antes de tu primera partida hacia Japón- dijo la Diosa a Len.

-Hazlo- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo –Ésa persona es demasiado importante para mí como para perderla-

Si creían que no iba a doler, se equivocaron. A Len le dolió más que todos los golpes que había recibido en las batallas juntas, y a Maris como si estuviera enterrada en un desierto de agujas de hierro al rojo. En todo momento las Diosas los tentaban a abandonar, pero ninguno de los dos cedía. Cuando no pudieron soportar más el dolor, perdieron el sentido, esperando el veredicto.

Pero no llegó.

-

Los dos despertaron al mismo tiempo, y se incorporaron. Se vieron al mismo tiempo, y Len la abrazó sin dudar. Maris no sabía qué hacer, y al final lo abrazó también. ¿Pero qué había pasado?

-Tal parece que han pasado la prueba- dijo una de las Diosas del Agua, frente a ellos.

-No se preocupen, ahora han demostrado la fortaleza de sus corazones- les dijo la otra Diosa.

-Nuestro poder sólo puede ser derrotado por el mismo que los llevó a ganar en China-

-Ése mismo que mueve al mundo y lo hace mejorar, llevándolo hacia la Luz-

-Sólo la persona que amara a la Portadora podía recordarla en lo más profundo de su corazón-

-Y nadie puede cambiar eso, mortal o inmortal-

-Todos los recuerdos de los seres con los que has estado regresarán ahora-

-Y cuando lo desees, nosotras estaremos aquí para ayudarte- y las dos desaparecieron.

Maris y Len no dejaron de llorar de felicidad por media hora, y al final se dieron un apasionado beso. Después se miraron. Todo había terminado. Podían estar juntos.

-Len... – empezó Maris –Jamás he sido tan feliz en toda mi vida-

-Yo tampoco- dijo él, sonriendo.

-

Después de lavarse las caras bajaron a la sala, donde estaban Minako -con Basón a su lado, quien se quiso abalanzar sobre Len en cuanto lo vio, pero Minako lo detuvo- y los padres de Maris, quienes observaban asombrados el gran cambio de su hija. Ahora estaba radiante, y abrazaba a ése chico que recién había llegado con fuerza.

-Tranquilo, no hemos hecho nada, papá- dijo Maris, divertida, en español.

-Ah, bueno- dijo él, y se relajó.

Maris les contó que él era Len Tao, que había estado en Tokio con ella casi desde el primer día y que se habían hecho muy amigos, junto con Yoh, Amidamaru, Manta, Ryu, Tokageru, Horo Horo, Kororo y Ana, diciéndoles que todos eran muy amigos –pero no dijo que la mitad de ellos eran espíritus- y que Len era el que más quería de todos. Hablaban en español, pero Len podía entender que hablaban de él por las miradas que le dirigían los dos adultos. Minako tomaba mate dulce, divertida, y le ofreció a Len. Le gustó mucho, y Minako le dijo, en perfecto chino, que era mate con canela.

-¿Acaso sabes hablar chino?- le preguntó el padre de Maris.

-Sí- dijo Maris –y japonés e inglés a la perfección, hemos aprendido casi al mismo tiempo- terminó, sonriendo ante el asombro de los dos adultos.

-Y Len es... –

-Él es ésa persona especial con la que estaba destinada a encontrarme en ésta o en la otra vida... – dijo Maris.

No necesitó decir más.

-

Yoh, Amidamaru, Horo Horo, Kororo, Ryu, Manta, Tokageru y Ana recuperaron la memoria de ésos días al mismo tiempo, y sonrieron. Maris lo había logrado. Lo mismo sucedió en China con la familia Tao, y se dieron cuenta que Len había cambiado para siempre, para bien.

Maris regresó a Japón a la semana siguiente. Yoh, Manta Ryu y Horo Horo la recibieron muy felices, pero Maris se acercó a Ana, y le hizo una inclinación. Para la sorpresa de todos, Ana hizo lo mismo. Len iba con Maris, y casi no la soltaba de la mano. Yo los miraba, y suspiraba, hasta que Minako me dijo que ella estaba libre. Me sonrojé y le sonreí; la verdad ella también era una chica muy bonita...

FIN

SNIF, SOB!!!!! Ahora sí, el final!!! Mientras escribía el capítulo anterior y esté casi lloré, por un momento pensé que las Diosas del Agua iban a ser tan crueles como para separarlos... Pero no. JAMÁS permitiré que _ellas_ hagan eso, Diosas o no. Como vieron, Len no podía olvidar a Maris, y ella tampoco a él... Ah, yo quiero estar enamorada así... Algún día llegará, algún día, me digo, pero siempre pasa un día más y nada... Snif.

Bueno, he llegado al final. Con dos capítulos más de lo que pensaba al principio, pero igual creo que me salió bien... Y Manta parece que se va a poner de novio con Minako... Pobre Basón, el susto que se debe haber llevado al ver a su Amo arrodillado frente a una mujer que ni siquiera conocían... Lo hice sufrir bastante, al pobre. Espero que no se enoje conmigo.

Como ven, éste Fanfic no estuvo enfocado en Yoh y Amidamaru como personajes principales. Pero bueno, es que me encanta Len, aunque en principio sea tan agresivo. Tal vez haga otro Fanfic sobre él, o tal vez sobre Manta con Minako. Hum, me gusta la idea...

Y hablando de ésas, cosas, éste Fanfic me ocupó más de cuarenta páginas! (44 para ser precisa) Nunca había hecho un Fanfic tan largo, creo que es porque empecé a escribir más seguido. Bueno, me despido por ahora.

**MG**: A Minnako se le harà justicia en la continuaciòn, muchacha, no os preocupéis. Y eso de que narrara Manta fue una gran coincidencia, porque nunca vi un fic narrado pro Manta, y después caí en la cuenta que así narraba en el Anime. Tan Wen debe ser una deformación de Tao Len.

**Lurien Ragnas**: OO Pues gracias por los halagos. esta historia ttiene segunda parte, donde Minako y Maris entrar al torneo de Shamanes.

Nos vemos!

Nakokun

20 de febrero del 2003 – 12 de marzo del 2003


End file.
